Boundaries
by TenabraeLux
Summary: Its been 5 month since ladybug and chat noir appeared as Paris's heroes. They kept on winning and Hawkmoth doesn't have the patience to deal with the childish games anymore. His anger summoned a dark figure, who lent his power and in return for what? Only the new hero knows his agenda and he want to put a stop to it no matter what. Who is he and why does he always have a sad Smile?
1. Dark figures are always mysterious

It was a nice sunny day. Everything would have been perfect if it weren't for the fact that the city was under attack and the people were in panic.

Once again, the akuma wracked havoc in the city of love. (Change the name into the city of havoc instead, seriously) The akuma was a girl who was accused of cheating in a swimming competition by her rival. So she turned from a sweet girl with a black ponytail into a vicious mermaid with shimmering blue fish tail, long untie black hair till her shoulder, aqua sea shell bra and a vicious expression which contrast to her previous sad one.

While ladybug and her partner chat noir was busy trying to snatch the akuma's beautiful pearl bracelet from her right hand, there was a shadow silently observing them from behind one of the building just across the street where the fight was taking place.

" Shouldn't you help them?" The little silver thing floating in the air asked nonchalantly. He was glowing with dark purple in the alleyway with bloody red eyes shining in the shadows.

"They'll be fine," The soft voice of a boy said as he pointed towards ladybug. "It seems like she got everything figured out." A small smirk surface from his rosy lips as he observe Paris's superheroes handle the situation smoothly.

They watched as ladybug threw her magical anchor towards chat noir. The duo glanced at each other for confirmation, they nodded and hid behind a building across each other with the anchor in hand. Because of the raging water the akuma known as Mermaidia produced, it was enough to cover and hid the anchor's line.

The akuma produced another wave of water which seems like a mini tsunami. The cars and trash bin in her way was all washed up by the attack. "Stop hiding! I didn't know the all powerful heroes would hide from their enemy!" Mermaidia yelled at the top of her lung. It almost sounded like a screech. No wait, it is a screech.

She twists and turns trying to find the heroes but when she realized they wouldn't appear, she screamed in anger. ", if that's how you want- " She raised her hand as she walked closer to the duo behind the building. " It's not my fault if the city-Ah!" She yelp when she felt a metal chain tugged at her tail and she fell forward like a tree.

"All hands on deck! The enemy has fallen!" Chat grinned at the falling Akuma but his expression soon fell when he saw the coming tsunami splashing its was towards him. His grasp on the chain of the anchor was released and both of his hands are now gripping on the wall when he saw a huge wave of sea salt water making its way towards him.

Ladybug froze. "Chat!" She shouted in horror as she saw her partner submerge under the wave. When she saw a thumb up rise from the water, she let a sigh of relief left her lips but soon her expression was replace by determination. She tugged at the remaining chain of the anchor along with its head, and by pure luck, the tip of the anchor caught the akuma item and made its way towards ladybug who smiled in satisfaction.

Mermadia On the other hand was trying to keep her balanced but to no vain. " What?! No!" Her desperate cry can be heard till the edge of the city as she found her bearing and swim her way towards ladybug and her item. But she was a second too late. Ladybug had already smashed the pearl under her feet and the black fog surrounding her was starting to fade.

Ladybug caught the akuma with her yo-yo as she did her purification spell. "Bye Bye little akuma!" She wave at the purified white butterfly as it makes its way through the sky in a happy dance. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted as she threw the anchor into the air.

Millions and billions of red beetles appeared in the sky as it cover the city with its magic and repaired all the damages that was caused by the battle. The citizens of Paris cheered for their heroes for saving the day yet again. Ladybug who only gave a small wave and smile at the people quickly made her way towards her cat partner.

"You okay, Chat?" She asked as she crouched beside her panting partner. She knitted her brows in worry but soon relaxed when the person in question wink at her.

"I'm fine, Mi'lady..." Chat paused to catch his breath and then he grinned. "That sure was a rough ride..." He chuckled under his breath.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the cat's attempt to make a pun but nevertheless she smiled at his attempt to not cause her to worry. "Come on, Chaton. Let's go home." She smiled and gave him a hand. He accepted it and they fist bumped before they went their separate way.

While the heroes were occupied with their signature fist bump, the boy hidden within the shadow faced his back towards them and made his way deeper into the darkness.

" See? I told you so..." The Black figure said to the little creature floating beside him.

The small creature gave a little shrugged at his human companion. "They seem competent enough..." He paused before a smirk made its way towards the creature's face. "For a bunch of kids."

The boy snorted. "You do realize that I'm one too don't you Obitus?" He questioned the creature with a side glance of his beautiful violet eyes.

The creature pouted. "You're different, Fray." Obitus pouted with his small hands on his sides.

Fray chuckle at the little creature cute pouting. So adorable. " I know... because I have you." He patted the creature fondly.

In respond to the boy's affection, the little creature flew towards his neck and snuggle in comfort. The boy just chuckled as he disappeared in the dark alleyway.


	2. Adrien's long lost bird friend

**A/N: hmm... OK.. This is my very first fan fiction actually. I wanted to get the story out of my head so on impulse I created the account and this story. Sorry for some slight grammar and stuff but I hope you all like the story.**

 **P. S. This is my imagination AU... Non of it is canon except for the current episode that I might mentioned sometimes. ノ(・ω・)ノ**

Adrien's head still spun by the time he reached school. The water that smashed him like a drowning cat hit him harder than he had thought. It's was a good thing he was the first person to arrive. As much as bad luck goes, today was pretty lucky with his early photoshoot and those distraction the akuma made earlier which made his other classmates late and him being able to avoid any questions that's comes after his stumbling when walking into the classroom. As he reached his seat, he lean on his elbow for a quick nap.

" Hey, dude... The teach is here..." He nudge at the boy beside him on the side With concern in his tone.

Adrien opened his eyes and saw the teacher, Ms. Mendeleive staring daggers towards him with a book in hand. Adrien blushed at the sudden attention and quickly straighten his posture and gave a quick apology.

Mini stared at him. " You OK dude? You seem like you've fallen from a tall building..." He looked at his friend in concer.

Adrien snorted at the comment. Oh, the irony. "Rather than falling, it's more like drowning..." He commented back while reaching for his book in his beg.

Nino gave him a confused look but shrugged at the statement. " I hope you don't drown in your work... I rather like your company." His eyes went back to his book in concentration, but Adrien can tell that he was still worried.

Adrien sigh. "I'm fine... just a lack of sleep." He gave a sheepish smile.

Nino just responded with a soft hum before silent fell. Well, not really since they're in the classroom with the teacher talking. Marinette on the other hand was peeking in concern at her crush. She wanted to ask him what's wrong, but her stupid nerve won't let her. So hearing his reply to Nino's concern towards him gave her a little bit of relief.

Alya snickered at the sight of her best friend. "Well, ain't lover gurl here relief..." She said a little louder than needed.

Adrien glance at the two girls behind him and saw their usual routine took place. He smiled at their silly act but was soon disturbed by a loud bang of the classroom door like it was kicked open. All eyes turned towards the source of the sound.

When Adrien swept his gaze from the girls to the door, he felt a sudden gust of wind passed by like a car. He froze for a good amount of second before bringing his gaze back towards the teacher and was stunned to see a boy beside her panting for air like he has just ran a marathon. At first Adrien didn't recognize the boy but suddenly when their eyes met, something shattered in Adrien's mind and he immediately remembered him.

Adrien stood up so fast that he startled the whole class, especially Nino. "Fray?!" He shouted with wide eyes in shock.

The boy on the other hand took about three second to process the sudden rise of voice. Once the processing was complete, he jolted as his eyes went as wide as Adrien's with surprise, staring at the boy and vise versa.

After the excruciating long second of silent, Ms. Mendeleive finally spoke up.

Ms. Mendeleive coughed to catch the attention of the two boys. " I'm impressed you recognize him so quickly, Adrien-" she said looking between the two boys. There were gasped around the classroom but she ignored them. _Of course I recognize him immediately, he's my childhood best friend. (other than Nino), Adrien thought. "_ Since you spoke up first , I would like you to take care-" She said before she was cut off by a loud squeal.

Everyone's eyes found the source of the scream and as though it was expected, they groaned in annoyance. Of course the source of the squeal was the blonde sitting in the front row. Chloe. Dum-dum-dum~. " You mean The Black Bird! Fray Petterson the idol prodigy and the raising start of our generation!" She squeal again after her brief introduction of the boy.

Some of the students cover their ears with their hands, some of them just rolled their eyes in annoyance at her squealing and some did both, especially on the boy known as Fray right side.

But Adrien didn't do either. He just stared at the boy as though he has just found his long lost brother. He took the boy's feature into his mind to replace the child version of him. His silky straight black hair, it was cut in a surfer style but straightly comb with a shoulder length rat-tail tied with a single ornament that Adrien can't see, his eyes were like two big violet gems that could make diamond ran for its money, Adrien noticed some of the baby fat on his face were gone but he can still be considered as a baby face, he was tall maybe slightly shorter than him, his body was lean and slim, like a model (like himself), he was wearing a white shirt with black small feathers falling printed on it, blue jean, short-sleeve long black purplish coat and a dark violet pair of sneakers. Adrien thought that to any girl, the tense boy standing in front of him can be considered as extremely handsome or even beautiful for his age. Adrien snorted slightly at the thought, because he remembered that his friend doesn't like to be called pretty or the like because it made his face red like a tomato.

The boy noticed Adrien's quite snort and raised his brow in confusion to what made the snort and wanted to ask but was stopped by a tackle from Chloe Bourgeois or known as the spoiled brat. That single act startled the living daylight out of the new boy as he almost lost his balance and fell.

"Did you finally got my massage and came here personally to meet me!?" Chloe squeal while jumping in excitement in her hug. Fray tried to opened his mouth but was stopped again by Chloe's squeal." Of course you did!" she squealed excitedly.

Adrien, seeing the uncomfortable face his friend made spoke in his place. "Chloe, you're making him uncomfortable... the way you are acting in front of everyone is... improper..." He said looking a little embarrassed. He has never spoken out before, so the new experience made him a little nervous. Chloe first gave him a look of shock but then heed his words and let the suffocating boy go.

Fray took a deep breath before he spoke. "No, I didn't come because of a letter..." He glance towards Adrien that could be said as confusion and disbelief but then turned into disappointment. He shook his head and gave a proper look towards his future classmate. "I'm transferring here. Seems like most of my activities from now on will be held here. So it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small bow to politely greet his peers.

Everyone in the classroom began to mutter in hush excited noises.

That was the first time in five years since Adrien heard him speak. After he moved to London they suddenly lost contact. He tried everything to get in touch with him again, but to no vain. It will be one of the top questions that he will have to ask him later.

Ms. Mendeleive clapped twice to silence her students. " Alright everyone, quite down!" She hushed the students. "Now if you would please sit down, Ms. Bourgeois..." She waved her hand to her sit and she obeyed as she pout) Now as I was saying, Mr. Agrest," She called and looked at him as he waits for her orders. "You shall guide Mr. Petterson around the school..." She went silent for awhile before she continued. " oh, don't forget to bring the class rep with you just in case-"

Hearing the class rep position called out, Chloe slammed her desk hard enough for it to echo in the classroom. "How come she gets to guide both of fabulous boys! She is not worthy to be beside them!" She interrupted the teacher.

Marinette face was red with anger and embarrassment, but she didn't retort back because of the teacher. It will ruin her reputation as a modal student. So she just gritted her teeth to bite back her anger. Adrien on the other hand couldn't stand how his friend humiliated Marinette( his other friend, maybe?) in front of the whole class.

Adrien didn't like how she belittle like that towards Marinette. He needs to scold her. He frowned. "Chloe-" Before he could defend her, he was cut off by the person who indirectly started all of this.

Fray raised his brow. "I'm not being sarcastic or anything, but I don't think just because she's another girl and not you makes her unworthy. On another note, what makes you worthy? Your social status?" He paused before a small smirk made its way through his face. "If that's the case, I am unworthy of your presence since I am a mere entertainer." He gave a small teasing bow before her shrugged at the speechless blonde. (What a way to handle an annoying girl) " I don't really care much about someone status or what not and if you do, than we might have a difficult time in becoming friends." He smiled sweetly at her.

Adrien was shocked at how his long lost friend easily shoot down Chloe like she's just a child, but he was more shocked to see his smile. That was not the smile that Adrien remembered it as. He frowned. Fray noticed and gave him a smile, unintentionally he smiled back.

Chloe on the other hand pout in frustration but stomped back to her seat. This seems to please Fray as though he was happy that she listened to his lecture.

Ms. Mendeleive clapped her hand again. " Alright! That's enough chit chat for one day, let's start the class," She opened the chemistry book in her hand) You may sit at the back, Mr. Petterson." She pointed at the empty seat on the furthest row.

Fray nodded. He clenched his black-purple bag on his left shoulder as he made his way through the stairs and found his empty seat. Adrien noticed that Marinette's eyes were watching him in amazement but he also noticed the confused and dissapointed look Fray was giving to him. As though it was a reflex, Adrien turned his head to face the board and focused his mind on studying.

_#_

"So, where are you from?" Max pushed his glasses back in place as he watched the boy in front of him with curious eyes.

Kim rolled his eyes. " You do know that those types of information can be found in the magazine..." He gave Max the stink eyes.

"Does magazines are bogus sometimes..." Natheanal muttered, turquoise eyes still on his sketches.

Fray chuckled at the minor banter his classmates are making. "I'm from London." He answered. The three boys made an Ohhhh sound when hearing his answer.

Adrien who had been a spectator the whole time his classmates fawn over him finally reached his capacity to sit quietly and walked towards the barrier of stood with both of his arms crossed and a tilt of his head as he stare at the boy in front of him. Seeing the boy's intense gaze upon him made Fray shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Alya tapped on Adrien shoulder. "Oi, Adrien. you're making the new kid uncomfortable..." she said nudging her head towards Fray to show his discomfort.

As thought he just woke up from a dream, Adrien jolted and took a step back. " What? Oh! How rude of me..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Um, can we talk Fray? Uh-I mean start the tour?" He asked smiling sheepishly.

Fray's eyes widened at the sudden request but nodded nonetheless " Sure!" He gave a smile and Adrien returned it with another smile.

Again Adrien rubbed his neck looking around the classroom trying to find the right words to say without people getting suspicious. In the end he gave up on that thinking and just sigh In defeat. " Um-Just the two of us..." He said looking at his best friend, Marinette and some other people who have a habit of following other people.

The others stood there frowning.

Fray blinked a couple of times, his smile turns into a frown before giving a forced smile. "Oh, Alright.." He looked at Adrien as his face lighten up when he heard him agreed.

With his answer, the others were forced to accept Adrien's request.

Adrien smiled widely. "Great!" He walked pass his classmates making sure he doesn't push them a little too hard as he made his way beside Fray and grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!" He dragged the shocked Fray towards the exit.

Everyone in the class watched them in fascination, curiosity and confusion as the two boys left the class leaving Fray waving them goodbye before they disappeared in the hallway.

Nino gaped at the two boys. " Woah... I've never seen Adrien made the first move towards social life..." He commented, eyes still on the direction of the door. "He even forgot that Marinette was supposed to be the guide as well..." He added.

Marinette shrugged. " It must be important then..." she sigh in disappointment. She wanted to spend time with Adrien and the new kid, but seeing Adrien's gorgeous eyes pleading to her to just talk to the new kid alone made her unable to say no. How could anyone say no to that cute and adorable kitten eyes. She sigh dreamily this time as her imagination turns to Adrien's eyes)

Alya snickered. " Gurl, snap out of it!" she snapped her fingers in front of Marinette.

Marinette jolted, looking from right to left. " Huh-what?" She shuttered.

Alya giggled at her friend's reaction but suddenly went quite as she thought while tapping her chin for a while before gasping. "Could there be something between them? " She guessed as her journalist soul surface at a new interesting story.

Marinette gasped at the sudden news. " What?!" She exclaimed, distress in her tone.

Somewhere on the edge of the classroom, Chloe also gasped at the brown haired girl estimation.

Alya's eyes gleamed in curiosity. " I mean, a super hot model with a super hot idol... " She explained. "They must've met in secret or something... also, considering their work of line, I don't doubt that they have met more then once since The Black Bird's costume came from the Agrest fashion line..." She tapped her chin as she think of the possibility.

Marinette's face paled at Alya's explanation. "Re-really?" She asked shyly, staring at her interesting shoes.

Noticing her best friend insecurities, Alya waved her hand jokingly while grinning. " I'm just kidding gurl! You jump to conclusion way too fast...it'll make your life with Adrien harder gurl..." she smirked.

Marinette eyes widened. "Eh?! Yo-you were jo-joking?!" She waved her hand around in a frantic, which made anyone in her range stepped back.

Everyone in the class just sigh at the girl's naivety and pureness which was not so pure if she thought those two were together. Sigh, she is sooo dramatic sometimes.

_#_

Adrien dragged Fray towards the back of the school just in case someone would overheard them. For some reason he doesn't want anyone to hear the conversation. And for some reason he trapped Fray against the wall with one of his hand, intensely staring at the boy. (He doesn't even notice it) Their faces were at least at arm length which made Fray, as calm as he was, nervous. Fray on the other hand doesn't even know whether to run or stay. In the end, his logical brain chose the former because he needs to confirm something with his 'new' friend.

The both of them didn't move a muscle before Fray finally broke the silence. He sigh in defeat. "Is there something wrong? Adrien?" Before he could slap his mouth shut, the name slipped out of his tongue.

Adrien gasped, smiling widely at the mention of his name coming from Fray. " You do remember me!" He said wide eyes.

Fray faltered. "Uh-no... the teacher called out to you remember?" He quickly covered his slip of a tongue.

Adrien's bright smile fell. "oh... I thought you remembered me..." That expression sent a small guilt in Fray.

Fray swallowed the lump in his throat. " Well yeah..." He awkwardly glance at nowhere before he froze and turned his gaze back to Adrien. "What did you say?" He asked looking straight into Adrien's emerald eyes.

Adrien was startled by the sudden sharp tone which came from Fray. As a result his hand that was trapping Fray fell to his side as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. " um-I thought you remembered me?" He nervously looked at Fray's violet eyes.

Fray's brows frown as they knitted together, his lips tightly closed in a line and his eyes stared at Adrien in disbelief. " You remember me?" He stopped when he noticed that the question he asked will make their situation even more confusing. " I mean... you know me?" He rephrase it, right like that was any better.

Adrien frown at Fray's question as though he was offended by it. Actually he was. "Of course I know you!" He quickly chided, which startled Fray. "You're my best friend and childhood Friend! Fray Springfield!" He said, pouting.

Fray stepped back a little from Adrien's sudden outburst. Not that he can with the wall behind him. " He remembers me? That's impossible..." he muttered. "what's-" He was interrupted by Adrien.

Adrien's face sifted into worry. "Fray?" He tilt his head in concern when his friend suddenly gotten quite.

Fray snapped his head back at Adrien with a wide smile. He brought his hand to pet on Adrien's shoulder. "Of course I remember you! My cute little childhood Friend! I was just shocked that you still remembered me even though we've lost contact for like five-six years!" He said counting the years on his fingers.

Adrien smiled but then he frown when he heard the last statement. "yeah, what's up with that?" He asked, looking at Fray's face for answers.

Fray's smile faltered. " Oh, that. I kinda lost my previous phone in the sea, along with my other contacts and my email got eaten by a fan..." He gave Adrien a funny look.

"Woah... how did that happen?" He asked, waving his hand to at Fray to follow him as they should continue on their tour.

"You don't want to know..." He shrugged following him.

For a spilt second, Adrien saw a pained look on Fray's face but it was soon replaced with a hopeful look. Fray turned to him as he nudge him for the tour. Adrien oblige and as they walked around the school, they talked about the time They were apart. Adrien mostly talked about himself but he didn't mind because he was already glad that he could see fray again.


	3. Phone at sea

**A/N: Hey, guys! I might be able to update daily cause I have two month of nothing to do. But only two month though. After that I don't know whether I have the time. So in the mean time, enjoy! ≧ω≦**

After their tour around the school, Adrien noticed Nino, Alya and Marinette were sitting and eating together at the picnic table. And without noticing his own action, he was already making his way towards them with Fray behind his toe.

Adrien waved cheerfully at his friends.

They noticed him and waved back but he can't help but to notice Marinette's awkward nervous smile. He was used to it by now since they have been hanging out together for the past months but everytime he talk to her or gave her a glance she became a stammering mess. She was so shy sometimes that it hurts. Though, it couldn't be helped he thought. Since she is a designer and he is the son of a famous designer of all time and a model. He thought that it couldn't be helped that she was intimidated by him. Though he appreciate her effort to get to know him instead of running away like she used to.

His thought was interrupted by Fray's cheerful greeting. "Hello. The names Fray. Fray Petterson. Nice to meet you." He gave them a playful salute.

Alya scoffed. "Of course we know who you are... " She said as a matter of fact. "The young idol who shook the celebrity world in just a few weeks, a multi-talented young man who made almost all the school boys jealous, what's more a pretty face and a fragile look to make any girls protective instinct to activate but was in fact a lion in sheep clothing..." She stood up an made a wicked grin towards Fray. " The one and only Fray Petterson, The Black Bird." She said in her journalist voice.

Adrien was taken aback by the girl's sudden energy and he was afraid that she annoyed Fray because she basically just announced his presence to the whole school, so he turned his head to look at Fray and was shocked to find that his face was covered in amusement.

"Why thank you for the brief introduction and the compliments," Fray said raising one hand to his hip. " Now may I please know the exaggerating journalist name and Adrien's other friends. It's only polite." He added politely.

Adrien looked back at Alya and his friends and saw that she wasn't offended by his words instead a stream of interest can be seen in her eyes.

Alya smirked at the playful idol. "The names Alya. The one with the black hair next to me is Marinette my best friend," Marinette gave a small wave and a shy smile. "And the one in the opposite side is-"

"Nino. Adrien's best bro." He interrupted with a smile.

Fray smiled and gave a hand shake to all of them before he sat on the front of the table while Adrien sat next to Nino.

" I didn't know you guys were friends." Alya asked the celebrity duo, interest in sight.

"We're childhood Friends... In a good way," Adrien said. For some reason Chloe comes to mind. He brushed it of though. " But I haven't been able to contact him for almost two years." He said, sadly.

Fray tensed but then shrugged. " I was out of the country. My phone broke. I change my number and I'm bad at remembering others number." He grimace at the memory. Not a fond one, he might add.

"Woah, what luck..." Nino's eyes widened. "You never tried to find his contact? I mean Adrien is pretty famous ya know." He questioned. Almost accusingly.

Nino sounded protective for a second but Adrien couldn't really tell from his nonchalant way of asking. Adrien spared a glance at Fray and saw that his face was completely blank. He didn't understand why but Adrien always thought that he had his reasons. I mean, for god sake, he almost fogot about Fray all together before he saw his friend on T. V which made his memories of him resurfaced. The question was left hanging for a few uncomfortable seconds before Adrien spoke up.

Adrien sifted at the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, you don't have to answer if you don't want too..." He said giving a reassuring tap on Fray's clenched hand.

Fray looked at Adrien for a moment before he gave a tried sigh. "It's not that I haven't thought of it. It's just that I thought it would be better if you forget about me all together, especially after that incident..." His eyes went downcast and regret his second slip of a tongue. He needs to stop that.

"Incident?" Marinette, the once quite girl finally asked.

Fray didn't answer immediately which made Adrien worried. "Fray?" There was a tone of worry he can't surpass as he looked at his friend.

"I was in a...Plane crash. The only one who survived... got a concussion and fatal injuries, been in a coma for almost two years..." Fray finally spoke.

Adrien eyes as well as their other companies eyes were widened in shock. Okay, worried was an understatement, he was terrified. He instantly grabbed hold of Fray's hand which startled the idol. Adrien looked at him in the eyes and saw nothing but nervous violet gems. They stared for a while longer before the nervous face turned into a warm smile.

Seeing his friend's worried face, he reassured him. "I'm fine now. I mean if I'm not, I won't be able to work anymore." he gave a slight chuckled trying to brighten the mood.

Adrien was still worried but he knew that Fray didn't want to talk about it... yet, so he let it go and spot something that could change the sullen topic. "What did you guys talk about before we came?" Adrien looked at Alya's smartphone on the table. "Ladybug?" He glanced curiously.

He was glad that his friends took the hint and began to lessen their stiff posture before answering Adrien's question.

"Yup!" Alya beamed with excitement. " I just posted the new video on the Ladyblog!" She showed her phone to the boys.

They looked at it intensely but for some reason Fray's brow arched as he watched it.

"So that's ladybug and chat noir?" Fray asked, expression unreadable.

"Yup! Aren't they just awesome!"

"Do you have a close up photo of them?"

"Yeah!" She fiddle with her phone at a speed of light before she showed it to Fray not more than two seconds later.

Fray observe the screen curiously before his eyes widened in shock but was soon replaced by a nonchalant look again.

" What's wrong?" Marinette and Adrien asked in sync.

Fray switched his gaze from the screen to the duo. He didn't say anything before he finally spoke to confirm his suspicion. " Hey, Marinette..." He asked voice lower then usual.

"Ye-yes!" For some reason she automatically straighten her posture.

"Do you remember me?"

Marinette gave him a confused look. Fray almost gave up for the answer but her voice interrupted him.

"Of course I remember! We were pretty close back than!" She chided quickly.

okay, he was shocked. But it was expected? Now the two in the screen and the Two in front of him are one and the same. Woah, what luck. To think that the duo of Paris and his 'maybe future' partners are beside him and his friends are pure gold. He could live with that, though the keeping yourself a secret might take a little more effort than usual. Fray glance at the duo in front of him. Or maybe not, he smirked.

"Woah, wait..." Nino gave a stop sign. "You guys know each other?" He pointed from Marinette to Fray.

Adrien also gave Marinette a curious look which made the girl in question shrunk in her seat.

Marinette eyes darted from one place to another until she settled on Nino's cap. "Uh, yeah. We-We used to be playmates when we were younger..." she looked up at Nino. " Didn't you used to play with him too?" She asked tilting her head.

Nino blinked at the sudden change of topic which revolves around him but he gave Marinette a confused look as he played with his headphones.

Nino rubbed his neck giving a sheepish smile. " Sorry dude, I don't remember..."He sigh dejectedly.

Fray waved his hand like waving a fly away. "Nah, it's okay. I'm one of those guys that are easily forgotten. I'm used to it..." maybe a little too used to it, Fray thought.

Marinette's best friend gave him a spectacle look. " Uh, might I remind you that you're a freaking IDOL!" She whispered shouted to make sure no one was listening.

There was a dead silent for a moment but Fray's snickered broke the silent as everyone joined him.

Fray wiped the tears away after all that laughing. "Thank you for reminding me, Alya." He gave her an amused smile. In respond she shook her head in disbelief but smiled either way.

They talked for a few more minutes before the bell finally rang.

Adrien looked at his watch before he stood from his bench. "Let's meet up again after school?" Be suggested.

"Sure!" They said in union, except for Fray.

They turned to fray for his answer. He tapped his chin thinking of his schedule and nod. "Sure, I want to know my way around here more if you guys wouldn't mind."

"Than its settle!" Adrien said enthusiastically. "We'll meet up at the park after school... Ah, I have to call Nathalie to rearrange my schedule..." he frowned looking at his phone.

" Is that alright?" Fray asked, eyes frowning.

"We haven't met for more than 5 years! A small rearrangement on my schedule is nothing!" he said with a pout.

Marinette almost melt at the sight of their quarrel but Alya stood beside her to keep her intact which she was grateful for.

Fray snickered at his childishness. "Alright, Thanks Lil buddy." He patted Adrien's head.

Adrien's eyes widened at the touch as watched his friend walked towards his classroom with ease. He snapped back from his daze to pout as he realized Fray's comment.

Adrien shock his head back to reality. "Hey! You do realize that you're shorter than me right!?" He shouted, running beside him leaving his other three friends behind.

Alya watched the boys disappeared before turning to Nino. "Jealous? Your bro just got stolen by the newbie... " She gave a teasing smile.

Nino smiled back gently not taking his eyes off the two disappeared boys. " Nah, I'm just happy my bro got another bro to hang with ya know... and it seems like he's a cool dude and someone he could talk to. So I'm not jealous, that just means I got another cool dude in the group!" His smile was so genuine that Alya and Marinette was taken aback.

But the girls responded the same.

"Yeah, it's great." Marinette smiled sweetly, staring fondly at the two.


	4. Paper cut

**A/N: Hey, there might be some confusion. The _italic_ writing are when the characters are thinking inside their head or telepathically talking to their kwami. Well, that's it! Enjoy! ヾ(¯∇￣๑)**

Along the silent hallway, a slow and quite beeping sound can be heard across the room. It made the young boy's heart clench in pain. It was painful to watch his beloved grandfather slip away from the string of life every second of the time. He sat there as he watched his grandfather's eyes struggle to keep them wide open in his bed. His mouth gasping softly for air. He clench his grandson's hand for dear life. But in the end, hus effort was fruitless as he knows that his time has come. For the last time, he smiled when the sound beep for the last time.

Grandfather: I'll always love your origami...(His whispered as he took his last breath before his strength left his arm and the grasped they hold was gone)

The grandson sobbed in silent as he watched the last life of his grandfather slipped away. His sobbing was quite but the pain in his chest was excruciating. He cut the world around him as he fell into depression. As a result, he Was oblivious of the black butterfly that flew into the open windows and landed on the crane origami at plain sight.

Hawkmoth: Good afternoon, Master Origami. I am Hawkmoth, your master. I will give you power beyond your imagination AND a chance to bring back your beloved grandfather. But in return you shall get me ladybug's and Chat noir's miraculous!

The boy couldn't believe his ears. The offer was too sweet to pass by. So he agreed the moment Hawkmoth stopped talking.

M. origami: Yes, Hawkmoth.

He glanced towards his grandfather lifeless corpse and saw his hand twitched as dark light shrouded his body. He smiled in delight and quickly shook his grandfather awake.

Gandfather: (gasped) wha- (he was dazed but pretty much alive and breathing. The once silent line began to move rapidly again)

The boy gave a satisfied hum before he gave his grandfather a tight hug. After a few seconds of confusion and silent, the boy released his confused grandfather.

M. origami: Grandpa, stay here. I have a deal to fulfilled... (He reluctantly stepped back and turned the paper crane into the size of a table and flew out of the window with a wide grin on his face)

(｡ŏ_ŏ)

Park

Adrien: And over there is Marinette's place, it's sells the best pastries I have ever tasted in my whole life. (He grinned widely)

Fray: (He grin along with Adrien. That boys smile is contagious I tell you) Let me guess, the secret ingredient is LOVE.

They chuckled at the thought. In fact, it might be one-hundred percent true.

Marinette: Co-come by when you the time. (she smiled sweetly, but really, she is actually squealing internally by the fact that Adrien praise her parents bakery)

Fray: Sure, and as a bonus I might bring Adrien as well. (He smirk)

Oh, he knows about her crush on Adrien the moment he saw her face when Adrien was beside her. I mean really, she look at him like he was the center of the world. It's hard not to notice

Marinette stumbled to find her words but the only thing that left her lips were a quite high pitch squeal. Seeing her stunned reaction gave Fray a satisfied grinned. And Adrien who's obliviousness knows no bound placed his beg on the picnic table as he sat in front of Marinette. Of course, the girl's brain went overload but her friend, Alya, was able to keep her intact just enough for her to make normal human speech for the rest of the afternoon. I hope.

Nino: So... how long have you guys known each other? (He asked sitting beside Adrien)

Fray: (Seeing as how everyone have their own set of partner to sit next to, he sat in the middle of the table again) Hmm, since we were five or so.

Nino: (His left brow raised) I thought Adrien weren't allowed to meet anyone from the lower class? ( He asked, but then realized his offensive question which he quickly apologized) Uh, sorry, no offence dude.

Fray just shrugged at the question, so Adrien was the one who answered for him.

Adrien: Fray was adopted into the Springfield family. So I think he met my father's criteria.

Alya: (Her eyes widened at the new information) Wait, Fray belongs to the Springfield family? I didn't know they had an adopted son. Am I missing something here? I thought your family's name was Petterson? (She faced Fray with a questionable look)

Adrien: (he shrugged) That I don't know. Let's hear what the person in question has to say...

Now everyone was staring at Fray as though he grew another eye.

Fray: _Aw man, I thought I could avoid this. I guess the question was bound to happen since Adrien remembers me_. (He sigh)

Obitus: (He pinched his human companion from inside his jacket) _Careful not to say too much, Fray. Your tongue is quiet loose sometime._

Fray: (He Winched) _I know._

Adrien: Fray? (He frowned, worry filled his emerald eyes)

Fray: (He blinked a few time before he met his friend's eyes) Hmm, oh. Ah-(He thought for awhile) I'm, uh-I'm quiet hidden from the public eye, so not alot of people know I exist. And Uh, I... left the house when my parents finally got a real heir. I thought I was intruding on they're family's space so... Uh, I left and changed name to my original name. (That's a pretty good excuse. Wait, I sound like a runaway now)

Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers now that they had heard his reason. Though the only one Fray cared about was Adrien's reaction. And fair enough, his eyes were filled with worry and confusion?

Fray: _Maybe that was a bad idea. Great Fray, I knew you were a great liar. Now how are you going to get out of this..._

He bit his bottom lip before an idea flash like a lighting bolt.

Fray: (He waved his hand as he shook his head) Don't misunderstand me... (He said quickly) My parents love me, but they respect my wishes and let me leave. But they didn't want me to survive alone without any help so they gave me a job and a great amount of money so I could survive. So please don't come to a conclusion like I was mistreated or something. It's my decision to leave, so no worries. (He smiled. Alright, that should take care of it)

Adrien and his friends let out a sigh of relief as though they've kept it in without even realizing it.

Nino: You scared me there, dude. (He gave a nervous chuckled)

Alya: I think I cussed for a great amount of swearing in my mind for the last 5 second. It would have been more if you didn't clear the misunderstanding up. (She shook her head)

Adrien: yeah... I couldn't imagine Mr and Ms Springfield would do that to you. They love you so much, there's no way they would ignore you, let alone hurting or mistreating you.

A sad smile surfaced on Fray's face when he heard the word love and his parents name when Adrien mention them. No one noticed his sudden change of expression except for Marinette who had been quite since the whole conversation. She wondered why and she wanted to ask but his eyes were filled with so much sadness that she didn't have the heart to ask or remind him of a painful memory. Instead she asked a different question.

Marinette: Um, so how are you faring?(she asked meekly)

Fray's face brighten at the change of topic.

Fray: Quite nicely. (A huge smile appear on his face) Now I'm taking a certain job that would surprise you quite a bit Adrien. (He smirk, giving a side glance towards Adrien)

Adrien: (Hearing that, his interest peaked) Oh, and what would that be?

Fray: It's mo-

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the other side of the tall building. Everyone including Alya and Nino got on their feet and stare at the direction of the scream. Alya's face was painted in excitement, while Nino's was fear. Marinette's and Adrien's face were paralled of one another with determination and seriousness. On the other hand, Fray was still sitting on the bench with a nonchalant expression as he observe his new friends trying to find excuses to leave the area.

Alya: I need to catch this for my ladyblog! (She squeal, and then she was gone)

Okay, that wasn't an excuse cause she literally told her reason. Man, that girl got guts.

Nino: Uh-(He seems like he doesn't even know what to do)

Fray: Go, she needs someone to rail her back. (He pointed towards Alya)

Nino nodded and Adrien saw that as a chance as he went along with Nino as well. _He's going to ditch him on the way,_ Fray guessed. Marinette on the other hand gave a completely believable excuse.

Marinette: I-I'll go see how my parents are doing and while I'm at it, I'll hide in my house. (She gave a nervous smile) How about you?

Fray: (He shrugged) I'll go back home. It's near from here.

Marinette frown in worry.

Fray: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll hide or run when the akuma gets too close. (He smiled reassuringly) I'm more worried about Alya and Nino since they're the one running towards danger head on. (He pointed out towards their direction)

Marinette: Don't worry, I'll see to it that they're fine. (She said with confidence)

Fray: (It was better to ignore her statement, but seeing her flustered face is always funny and welcoming) What? (He asked confusingly)

Marinette: (She blinked a few time before she waved her arms frantically) Uh, I mean Lady-ladybug will see to it that they're safe. ha-ha.(she gave an awkward laugh) Uh, then I'll be going now! (She ran towards the bakery as fast as she could)

After a few seconds later, Fray was left alone in the park. When the coast was clear and ladybug had gave him a few warning, a blackish purple kwami with bloody red eyes and two small wings appeared beside Fray's face.

Obitus: Their excuses are much worst then a peacock's! (He exclaimed exaggeratedly)

Fray: (He chuckled) That's what makes them adorably cute. And in their defense, some of them are quite believable.

Obitus: Right, believable. (he rolled his eyes) The girl even slip up just now! How did she kept her identity A secret till now? (he cringe)

Fray: Magic. (he stated as a matter of fact)

Obitus: (He rolled his bloody red eyes) yeah, yeah. you're gonna help this time right? (He flew in front of his chosen's face)

Fray: (His face turned grim) I sense a wicked soul nearby. (he bit his bottom lip) They're here, aren't they?

Obitus: Afraid so. Ladybug and chat noir can handle it alone, but the victim might die, no, they WILL die if you don't interfere and a new one will resurface.

Fray: (sigh) Why do they always have to make my life harder? Don't they catch a break?

Obitus: As funny as that sound, the answer is no. They are a bunch of ignorant and greedy old fools who doesn't have a life ahead of them.

Fray: Right. No need to reason with them and just crush them.

* **Crash** *

Fray: (He winched) Come on, Obitus. No more dilly-daring. Paris's heroes need our help. OBITUS, DEVOUR ME!


	5. Sarcastic bird

**A/N: Hello! Are you enjoying the story till now? The next chapter might take awhile, like 2 3 days. But nonetheless, enjoy! ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ**

The akuma was dealing more damage than Ladybug thought. What's more, his attacks weren't random like the other previous akumas. This one was sensible and he isn't shrouded by rage. In fact, his attacks were coordinate and he doesn't waste any moves. As frustrating as it was, Ladybug had to admit that the current akuma was one of the strongest they had ever faced.

Chat was fighting against 5 origami soldiers while guarding his back was Ladybug, who was paring away the attacks from the origami airplanes. They've been trying to get close to the akuma for the past 10 minutes with no progress because of the floating lily bomb origami surrounding him. So their plan was to cover for each others back with perfect coordination, waiting for the akuma to slip up but unlike the duo, the akuma doesn't have the patience to wait for fatigue to overtook them. So, he unleashed the floating lilies towards them.

Ladybug and Chat were still preoccupied with the soldiers and the air attacks which made their reaction slower than usual. So they didn't have the time to react. Though by reflex, Chat was completely ready to cover for ladybug from the explosion with his own body protectively.

Ladybug: Chat, NO! (She yelled)

But it was too late as the lilies made contact with the ground in front of the two heroes. Ladybug shut her eyes so hard that she felt like she might have ripped her eyelids. She was ready for an instance pain that will come after the explosion but it never came.

ladybug: Are-are we dead? (She said with a shaky voice. There was a saying that sometime your death was so fast that you won't feel a thing. Wonder if that's what she's feeling now. Though chat being there with her was weird)

Chat: (He groaned) Maybe?

They opened their eyes slowly and saw that their vision was covered in smoke. They stood there stunned by what had happened before they heard an annoyed voice coming from in front of them.

?: What the heck are you guys waiting for? RUN! (The voice growled)

As instinct overtook them, they're legs sprinted towards the nearest building as they tried to find a safe place to hide. After a few jumps and turns, they finally stopped behind an alleyway and rested for air.

Ladybug: (she was on her knee as she panted for air) Wh-what was that? (she took a huge amount of air before her breathing was calm again)

Chat: (He steady himself beside the wall as his eyes stared towards the akuma's direction) I saw something black covering us before the bombs made impact... (He felt his nose itches before he let out a loud sneeze) ugh, something with feathers...

Ladybug gave him a questionable look but was startled when a black bird landed on her head. Chat witness the weird encounter and couldn't help but to chuckled at the sight, backing away a little as well because of his allergy.

Chat: I knew your hair was fluffy and comfortable but to think that it would made a literal bird nest, (He snorted) that's a whole new level of amazing. (He chuckled, trying to hold his laughter)

Ladybug: (She rolled her eyes) Ha-ha, very funny. At least my hair doesn't look like a literal bird nest. (She said sarcastically)

Chat: Toche.(He grinned widely. Glad that he was able help his lady relax a little)

?: You guys sure are relax eventhought you just got your butts kick just a minute ago. (A voice said with so much sarcasm that it could make someone cringe)

The duo's eyes widened so much that they were afraid that it would pop out of their socket as the sudden voice invade in their conversation. They quickly stood back-to-back (Chat holding his nose) as they made a defensive stance, ready to pare the enemy's attack.

?: Oh, now your alert. (He snorted) If I wasn't such a kind bird, your heads would have been mine the minute you let your guard down.

Ladybug's body froze as she slowly glance upward towards the direction of the voice, while chat slowly turned his back to stare at ladybug's head, mystified.

?: What? Cat got your tongue? (The bird tilt its head sideway)

With a loud shriek, Ladybug waved her hand above her head frantically as she jumped backward in a panic-stricken way. As a result, she hit her head on one of the emergency stair balcony and fell to the ground with a loud thud and a whimper.

Seeing her panic form, Chat quickly snapped himself from his daze and made his way towards her with concerned in his eyes.

Chat: Are you alright, LB? (He hold out his hand to give the girl some support)

She groaned as she grabbed his hand while rubbing her head in respond. Chat helped her stood up but soon he was met with a horrified blue-bell eyes as she stared at his head.

?: You're much of a clutz then I thought. (He snickered) The amount of expression you made in that span amount of time was hilarious.(He said while flapping his darkish-purple wings)

Ladybug didn't dared to move but Chat's eyes dilated as he saw the bird's movement. It took him all he had to contain his sneeze. So in one swift move, he caught the bird in his hands, careful not to hurt it with his sharpened claws. They both stared at the peculiar bird in wonder and horror. Two seconds have passed and the duo could have sworn that the bird they held captive just rolled its eyes at them.

?: Are you guys going to gawk all-day?

Chat: What are you? (he sneezed again.)

?: Really? (He gave a dumb look at the cat, maybe. Can't really tell since he's a bird) I'm a dog. (He said sarcastically)

Ladybug: Uh, no. Your a bird. A talking bird.

Chat: A talking Raven bird. (He added. And then sneeze again. The poor kitty)

?: Thank you, Sherlock Noir.

Chat: (His left eye twitched) A sarcastic talking Raven bird with a pretty swan ring ornament on its leg. (He gave another look at the silver swan ornament wrapping around the bird's leg. It's so pretty, must be expensive. He tried to touch it but got a peck instead) Meow-chooo! (He yelp and sneeze, giving a bewildered look at the bird)

?: Don't touch the accessory. (He warned) And might I give you a sweet reminder that there's still a paper master on the loose. (He tilt his head) As much as I would like to have a Chat with you, heroism comes first right?

That snapped the two back to reality (Not because of the pun) as their previous demeanor returned at the thought of the akuma.

Ladybug: As much as I hate to agree with a ta-talking bird, but he's right... (she grimace)

Chat: (He didn't took his eyes off the bird, though his nose did ) Then what do you suggest, Mi'lady?

Ladybug: We could use the usual tactic to find the akuma item, but look at how that end us up in. (She grimaced thinking of the moment when she really thought it was their end)

?: If you're talking about the akuma item, it's the huge crane contraption the kid is riding. It's a huge target, so I don't see the problem of you (He looked at Chat) to use your cataclysm to destroy it. How to get there can be dealt with by using lucky charm. (He explained)

They both stared at him as though he has grown a second head. Heck, if a talking bird Wasn't shocking enough, it's a second head.

?: What? Just because I'm a bird, that doesn't mean I'm a birdbrain.

Ladybug: (She cringe at the pun, though there was a slight smile from Chat) Why are you helping us? (Her eyes narrowed in suspicion)

?: Welp, either you believe me or let the city be destroy by papers. (He shrugged) Your choice.

Ladybug bit her lip before looking at Chat for confirmation. And for no apparent reason, Chat believed that the bird was telling the truth and knows that he meant no harm what so ever.

Chat: I think we can trust him, LB. I don't know why, but my instincts are telling me that he's not dangerous. Like he's not going to hurt us or something.

Ladybug nodded. She didn't questioned Chat's instinct because she also felt that he could be trusted. But that feeling alone is suspicious in itself. But now wasn't the time to contemplate about such things.

?: Well, in that case, (He nodded) can you let go of me already. (Chat let go of the bird as he stretched his wings and flap in the air) Another thing, the paper boy is coming this way. (He pointed his wings at the direction of the incoming akuma with dozens of origami explosive in hand)

Seeing the akuma, the duo briskly undo their weapons as they launched themselves into the air for better ground. As soon as their feet touched the rooftop, Chat raised his baton for the upcoming attack while ladybug called upon her special move. Pink light surrounded the area as the lucky object fell into her hand.

Ladybug: A gun? No, a net gun? (She looked at it questionably)what am I supposed to-

Her thought was interrupted by a tackle from Chat as he shoved her away from her previous spot to avoid a newly erupted explosion.

Chat: (he looked down at ladybug) Mi'lady? There's no school of fish to catch right now... (he looked at the net gun in her hand)

With a snap of a finger, an idea struck her like lightning.

Ladybug: Chat, I want you to gather all the origami in one place, once you're done, get away from it at fast as possible... (she instructed him, pointing at the dozens of flying origami)

It took Chat a second to process his lady's plan before he nodded and grinned her. He leap towards the origami as ladybug blend into the surrounding to ready herself for her part of the plan.

Chat: Oi, paper boy! Don't you feel honoured when you are in the presence of the most clawsome cat. (He raised his hand to his chest dramatically)

M. origami: You mean the dumbest? (He asked innocently) Then yes, I'm honoured to have this easy fight. (He shot ten airplane towards chat)

Chat: Meow-ch. (He pressed his heart) You wound me.

M. origami: And it'll hurt you more when I'm done with you! (This for no apparent reason sound so wrong)

Getting caught by Chat's taunt, he send all his origami towards Chat. Chat noticed that his annoying-ness didn't effect him like he wanted it to. Instead of being irritated, the akuma gladly fight Chat with a calmness that gave him goose bumps all over his furless costume.

When the origami reached ten feet away from Chat, he leaped off the roof as he tried to gather them in one spot by running around in circles while also hitting the origami once or twice to avoid any suspicion of their plan. After 10 minutes of dodging and attacking the origami, Chat was finally able to naturally gather them together. When he saw an opening to escape, he immediately left the confused akuma behind his tail.

Chat: Ladybug! Now! (He shouted running on all four)

Just as she revealed herself from behind one of the house's chimney, she fired the net towards the circle of origami as chat leaped away from the scene.

Chat who was known as the embodiment of bad luck finally lives up to his name. Before he could reached the tenth meter away from the akuma, Master origami caught his leg with a paper mole. He struggled to break free, but more of those paper moles appeared and pinned him down on the roof. He may have created some distance between the explosive origami and himself, but that doesn't mean he won't get some of the damage, even with his kwami's protection.

Ladybug: (She saw that her partner needed help, so she tried to halt her attack but the gun have been triggered and it'll only be a few second before the net makes contact with the touch sensor origami) Chat! (she screamed in horror)

Ladybug's eyes were filled with dread, when she saw her partner buried under a pile of origami moles, pinned to the ground helpless to try to avoid the coming explosion.

As soon as the net wrapped itself into a ball while trapping all of the origami inside, it exploded into a huge colourful firework that could be seen as art if it weren't for the fact that those explosion were meant to hurt not entertain.

Chat brace himself for the painful impact that will come with serious burns but after a few seconds had passed, he felt nothing. In fact he felt lighter as though his burdens have been knocked out of the building. Chat froze. He waited for enough smoke to clear and fair enough, at the edge of his eye sight, crumbling paper moles were stack like garbage. Chat didn't dare to get a closer look because his attention was fully focused on the figure in front of him.

Much like Chat's costume, the figure wore a black suit that with a touch of sunlight, dark purple could be seen. His suit was identical to Chat's but with the addition of a tailcoat with no golden bell. His most noticeable addition to the costume was his black feathery hooded jacket that reached till his feet. It almost looks like folded wings, with beautiful black feather that shimmer under the light.

Chat noticed the figure was examining him from head to toe and when he gave a satisfied hum, he turned his back towards Chat and faced Master origami, who was still flying in the air with his origami crane. _He must have dodged the explosion_ , Chat thought.

Meanwhile, Ladybug stood on the sideline in horror waiting for any sign of life from his partner inside the smoke. When the smoke pass from sight, she was relieved to find Chat unhurt. She leaped towards him but she halted beside him when she saw his eyes were filled with shock and wonders. She followed his line of sight and saw a black coated boy (girl?) standing between them and the akuma. She was examining the person when her train of thought was cut short by the boy's voice.

?: Ya know, this is the second time now (His voice full of sarcasm) what's more, you got the element of surprise and you blow it by coming here without a second thought... (he sigh)

Ladybug's eyes widened by the sudden realisation, and she couldn't find her voice to retort back to him. Instead she just bit her lip and the grip on her yo-yo tighten.

Chat: (Chat who finally snapped out of his daze found his voice to defend ladybug) Don't blame it on her. She was just worried about me. I was the one who let my guard down and got myself captured. In fact, if it weren't for you, I would have been a hot mess by now. So thanks for saving me.

Ladybug: Chat...

?: Well, yeah. No problem. But enough of that, the paper boy is back from his daze of the explosion. (He pointed at the possessed boy shaking his head) We need to get this underwarps as soon as possible. We've got another problem to solve.

Ladybug: Another? (She gave him a confused look)

?: Later. For now we need a distraction. Spots and I will handle that while you, whiskers will handle the item. Any objections? (He glanced at the two behind him)

Chat: (He raised his hand) I don't have whiskers. (He said as a matter of fact)

?: _Not yet_. (he grinned)

Ladybug: (She punched his shoulder) How can you joke at a time like this? (she hissed and gave him the stink eyes)

Chat just shrugged as he stood his ground with ladybug's help. They both glanced at each other before nodding at the figure's previous question. They may not have trusted him entirely, but their situation calls for desperate measures.

The figure gave them a side grin before he leaped into the air and flew straight towards the akuma. The sight that was displayed before the duo took their breath away. The moment the figure took off towards the enemy, his feathery long jacket turned into a pair of black wings that can only be called as angelic. His hood was gone as it fused to make the pair of wings and what was behind the hood was beautiful long platinum blond hair tied in a one polished pony with a familiar ornament.

Chat: (He eyes narrowed) That ornament...

Ladybug: Later Chat... (she patted his shoulder. She knows what he's thinking, but it wasn't the time to think but do) Right now we need to focus.

She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it at the akuma to catch his attention and fair enough she did. Now the akuma was flying towards her at full speed. So without further adieu , she sprinted and swing for her life.

?: You didn't think that through... (He pointed out)

The boy was flying beside her as she swung from building to building with a very Impatient akuma on their trail.

Ladybug gave him an annoyed look and they made eye contact for the first time. She gave a quite gasp. She doesn't like to admit it but he have such beautiful eyes. (well, not as beautiful as Adrien's though) His eyes were one of those mutation they called heterochromia iridum, with a mix of Ruby red and Amber yellow. She could have spent a few more minutes staring at the jewels in front of her (Her inner designer soul is awakening) but she had to stay focus if she wants to purify this extra hard akuma.

?: No offence, but at this rate we'll be sitting ducks. So hold on to me. (He hold out his hand to her)

Ladybug: I'm fast enough with my yo-yo. (she said stubbornly)

?: (He rolled his eyes) I'm not saying you're slow. I meant we won't get anywhere if we kept on running. so I suggest you be the attacker while I'll be the flyer. This way he'll be more occupied, don't you think?

Ladybug ponder on the information for a while before she reached for his hand. One of her arm was around his neck while the other was shooting her yo-yo at the akuma. As a result, the akuma have to defense and attack at the same time, making him VERY occupied. As an added bonus, when the bird boy flapped his wings hard enough, it created feather bullets that's great for projectile. It may seem like it wouldn't do much damage, but the moment the feather made contact, the akuma was left with new fresh cuts.

Ladybug and the bird boy hold their ground (air?) for another minute before master origami finally made a mistake. Without warning, the wing hero grabbed ladybug by the waist and threw her towards him. Ladybug was startled for a second but soon found her composure. She clenched her right fist while her left was gripping the yo-yo, ready to punch someone straight to the moon.

When ladybug punched master origami off his ride, Chat appeared from the shadows, cataclysm ready in hand, and destroyed the akuma item.

Ladybug: (She caught the purple butterfly as it tried to flew away) Bye little akuma. (Chat gave her the net gun) Miraculous lady-

?: WAIT! ( He interrupt her as he land beside the two) It's not over yet...

Chat: what are you-

* **Scream** *

 **ฅ'ω'ฅ**


	6. The reaper's voice

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm changing my writing style.**

 **1\. Because it's against the rules**

 **2\. I'm tired of clicking space bar for every dialogue and second.**

 **Hope it still meets your fancy. Enjoy! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~**

The agonizing scream startled both Ladybug and Chat off their feet. They desperately tried to find the source and once they found it, they were confused. They stared at the previous akuma who have been purified grasped his chest like a life line. His scream was so loud and painful that it effected those around him, mainly ladybug and Chat.

Ladybug at warp speed, kneel beside the boy and cradle his body gently whispering encouraging words. She waited until the boy stopped screaming and lost unconscious before she put his head down gently on the ground.

Chat frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he knelt beside the boy trying to find his pulse. "His pulse is very weak. " He gasped. He turned to face ladybug, worry filled his eyes. "Ladybug, you need to use the cure, quickly!" He said. This made ladybug snapped out of her shock.

She jumped to her feet and nodded. She was prepared to call on her magic but a sudden smack on the back of her head stopped her before she could say the spell. She turned and glared at the one who interrupted her. "What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted, filled with rage. Sure the guy in front of her helped them defeat the akuma but to stop her from curing him was pure evil. The boy could die! She reached for her yo-yo, ready to fight if it came to it but the person just hold his hand up in peace. This confused both her and Chat further.

"Didn't I tell you that our job is not done yet... " He glanced at the unconscious boy. "His condition is one of them" He pointed at the boy. His voice was nonchalant the whole time which ruffle Chat's feather. He stood carrying the boy bridal style while glaring at his saviour.

"How can you sound so uncaring after hearing his agonizing scream." He hissed. This however didn't faze his saviour at all. He kind of reminded Chat of his father but Chat soon changed his mind when he saw the person in front of him made a sad expression that was hard to notice. The only reason he noticed was because it paralled with his. When he was alone in his big empty room.

The bird theme hero sigh. "I may have been numb after all these years... " He said. His previous nonchalant face resurfaced after a moment of revelation. "Either way, we need to cure the boy, or he WILL die a pointless death... "

Ladybug who found her composure stepped forward to face the bird hero. "Does this mean you know how?" She pressed. "And why wouldn't my miraculous cure be able to fix this? " Her voice was stern and impatient. Her legs wouldn't stay still as she wanted to quickly find a cure for the poor boy.

"Your cure only effect the outside. Injuries, damages and etcetera." He waved his arms at the damages that the akuma and their battle had caused. "But it couldn't cure one thing, and that is the soul..." He glanced at the boy in Chat's arm. "The boy isn't injured, his life force is being sucked by an unknown force which is very painful if you want to know and another thing, I don't know the amount of damage the 'thing' will and have caused, so preserving your cure is only wise."

Paris heroes' eyes were widened with confusion and disbelief. The bird theme hero just sighed at the their confused expressions. Well, he did expect this. Not everyone can simply accept the fact about sucking life force or what not. It just seems impossible. Or not.

"I believe you." Chat said, eyes filled with determination.

 _He believe me,_ the bird theme hero smiled. _A sunshine child he is._

The smile shocked the duo quite a bit but ladybug was still unconvinced by his statement. Before this, miraculous ladybug was able to fix anything and everything, so for an unknown hero to suddenly tell her that it can't, bugged her. But she sucked it up after hearing a groaned from the boy's pale lips.

"How? " Was the only word that left her mouth. She didn't want to waste any time trying to get the words out.

The bird hero glanced at Chat before asking him. "Can you smell the destruction?"

"The what?" He looked confused but it was expected, the bird hero thought. After all he is still too young.

"Never mind then..." He walked closer to chat with his armed raised. Ladybug was alarmed by the sudden movement but Chat stood still, letting the bird hero flicked his forehead for unknown reason.

Suddenly a wave of nauseous hit Chat like a truck. The bird hero swiftly took the boy from his hand and stood in front of him, eyes locked on chat. Ladybug on the other hand was alarmed by Chat's sudden condition and stood between him and the bird hero protectively.

"What did you do to him!? " She snarled. She didn't took her eyes off the bird hero even after Chat tugging at her leg saying that he was alright. She didn't like it when someone hurt her loved one, even if that someone was their saviour.

"Now do you smell it? " The bird hero ignored Ladybug's piercing glare. Instead focused his eyes on the panting Chat.

Chat wobbly stood up, his hand on ladybug's shoulder for support. "Uh-huh, destruction stink." He whipped the sweat on his forehead with his other hand.

The bird theme hero rolled his eyes. "So does a plague..." He said sarcastically. "Come on, show us the way." He nudged his chin for chat to move.

Chat took a deep breath to steady his breathing before he leaped into the air grabbing ladybug's wrist to nudge her to follow him. Behind him was the bird hero whose wings were spread wide following the duo with the unconscious boy in hand.

"Chat, are you alright? What happened?" Ladybug asked, worry can be heard in her tone. She was running beside him and only used her yo-yo to swing from time to time but she was wary of the person behind them and she liked to stay beside Chat for a good amount of reasons.

Chat shrugged. "I'm fine but I don't know, Mi'lady. The moment he flicked my forehead, I could suddenly smell this horrible odour that was linked to the boy-" He stopped, preparing for a long jump. "-But for some reason, I knew it was the smell that the uh-guy was talking about. The smell of destruction." His face turned into disgust. "And trust me my lady, you do not want to know what it smells like... " He shook his head dejectedly before rubbing his nose like a cat from the smell.

Ladybug took his word for it, cause if something could make chat's face turned so weird, then it must have been awful. Wait. Ladybug stared at Chat again in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes thinking that she was imagining it but even after she did that, it was still there.

Whiskers.

Chat had grown some whiskers. And for some reason, it was adorably cute. Like how it twitched everytime Chat moved his nose like a cat or when the whiskers fell when he frown. It was so fascinating that ladybug couldn't help but to reached out for it.

Chat saw her sudden approached. "Mi'lady?" He gave her a questionable look. His whiskers follow, and ladybug can't help but to cover her mouth from laughing. _Focus ladybug, you're running on Paris's rooftop. You'll die if you don't watch your feet,_ ladybug tried to reason with herself. But the way his whiskers twitched at her action made a snickered escaped her covered mouth.

Chat frowned at that, but ladybug gave him a reassuring tap. "Sorry, Chaton," She smirked. "It's just that your whiskers are too adorable to be left unnoticed." She pointed at his face.

Chat was confused again. "My whiskers?" Her reached his hand to touch his cheek but instead of smooth skin, he was met with rough long whiskers. His eyes shot wide opened in shock. "Whiskers?!" He tried to pulled them, but he winched as the pain registered to his brain. Ladybug couldn't help but to laugh at his shocked look. She couldn't help but to think that he looked like a kicked kitten when he gave her a pouting expression.

"Oh, come on chaton. It's a good look on you." She snickered, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Chat wanted to retort, but was interrupted by a single cough.

"Love to hear your cute flirting, but the boy is at death door, " He gave them an unimpressed look but then switched to look at the white building in front of them. "Is that the place?" He asked decreasing his speed for landing.

Chat gave a shy nod while raising his baton for his own landing. Ladybug on the other hand was already on the ground waiting for the two boys.

"So what now, uh-birdy?" She looked at him for answers. The bird theme hero gave her a frown before he raised his brow in question.

"My name is Raven," He said. "I thought you figured it out already, after seeing my other form." He shrugged at her. For some reason, there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone. But ladybug just shrugged it off as she thought he took offence when she called him birdy earlier. "Anyway, now we find the source..." He added.

Chat raised his nose trying to pinpoint their target, but it was futile. "I can't smell them individually. The trail stop here." He frowned at his own uselessness.

Raven patted his shoulder. "Because you smell destruction, not death..." He turned towards the white building, hospital, in front of them before he closed his eyes and opening them again. "You've done enough, now it's my turn. Here take the boy." He handed the boy to Chat.

Raven stared at the building long enough before a bloody red string appeared before him. The red string that was connected to the that stretched towards the fifth floor of the hospital. After finding the specific area, he immediately closed his eyes again for a few second before he opened them back.

Chat stood silently as he watched Raven's heterochromia iridum eyes turned completely red for a moment before he closed them and opened them again to find his Ruby red and Amber yellow returned. "What just happened?" He whispered to the person beside him.

Ladybug shrugged. "Dunno. But I hope he found whatever he was looking for." She said looking at Raven's platinum blond hair before he opened his wings and flew. "Hey, wait! " She shouted but it fell to deaf ear. "Urgg!" She stomped her foot in annoyance. "Come on chat!" She hurried to her yo-yo and threw it at the floor where Raven had landed. Chat followed from behind with the boy in hand.

The duo landed quietly to avoid alarming the patients but instead they were greeted with doctors and nurses unconscious in the quite hallway. They were shocked was an understatement. Ladybug's logical mind thought that it was Raven's doing but her heart and guts are telling her that it wasn't. _Focus ladybug! You need to see whether they are alright or not!_ She lightly slapped her face to stay calm and focused.

Ladybug ran towards the nearest doctor and tried to find his pulse. She was relieved that it was there but the pulse was awfully weak. Not as weak as the boy, but it was still worrisome. "how is he? " Chat asked looking at the unconscious doctor with worry.

Ladybug stood up before giving a reassuring smile. "He's fine, they are all unconscious...but nothing major. " She tapped her chin thinking of the cause before a sudden shriek pulled her back to reality.

The duo glanced at each other before sprinted towards the source of the sound. They made a turned at the corner before they halt in their steps. Their eyes widened in shock and horror.

Raven was standing before them with a human size antic scythe in hand. But that wasn't what they we're frighten of, it was the scene in front of Raven that had gave them goose bumps. What stood before them was a very sickly looking old man facing his back towards them with an unconscious nurse beside him. The lights were flickering nonstop giving the scene a horrifying effect.

Ladybug swallowed the lump in her throat before her glanced turned to Raven. He was just standing there silently waiting for something. Ladybug for some reason doesn't want that something to appear.

Chat's ear flattened as he watched the old man slowly turning his face towards them. He waited and waited until he finally saw his full face. _OK, now that is going to give me nightmares for awhile,_ Chat thought as he saw the deep black abyss with no spot of white in the old man's eyes. He was as pale as a ghost, the very definiton of death itself. But Chat didn't dare to move when the old man's eyes were fixed on Chat. or maybe the boy in his hand.

"Tommy..." He said breathlessly. He tried to reached for the boy but was shielded by the hooded boy with a scythe. He examine the boy before him. "Are you here to take me away?" He asked, raising his left brow.

"Yes." Raven said firmly. He can't dragged it any longer, the boy's life is at stake. He needs to finished this as quickly as possible.

"But I can be with him again." The old man frowned. By a miracle, he was brought back to life when his heart stopped. He doesn't want to leave his grandson again or see him so broken when he's gone.

"No you can't. Your time is up. The only reason you're still here is because of that boy's desire..." He waved at the unconscious boy. "But that is not how life works. For bringing you back to life he have to pay the price of the same value..." He said, noticing the old man's face paled at his explanation. "A life for a life." He added.

Hearing the distressing news, the old man fell to his knees as tears began to trickle down his face. "Ahh, how could I have been so foolish..." He sobbed quietly in his hands.

Seeing the heartbreaking scene, ladybug tried to reached out to the old man but was stopped by Raven. She glared at him. "He needs help..."She hissed.

Raven shook his head. "If you touch him, you'll be like them..." He waved at the unconscious nurse before them.

This made Ladybug stopped in her tracks. She looked at the old man and then at the nurse. "What did he do?" She was startled at the sudden question that came from chat. _When did he got so closed?_ Ladybug thought.

"He unknowingly sucked his life force," He narrowed his eyes. "He is still fresh, so he needs a great amount of life force to sustain his form... " He explained. Though that didn't help much to clear the already confused heroes. He looked at them before turning his focus back to the old man. "I'll explain later, for now the boy is our priority." He walked towards the old man.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" She asked. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she do know that it was something that was against her principal.

Raven didn't answer her, instead he stared at the old man's black eyes. He raised his scythe to the old man's head. "I will now begin the chant..." He inhaled then exhaled before he spoke using a voice so wise that it sounded foreign to both Chat's and ladybug's ears.

 _Hear me thee mortal soul,_

 _it is I who shall server your bonds and faults,_

 _either you accept or decline,_

 _your answer will be heard through death and life._

The old man hesitate for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"No... " Ladybug muttered under her breath. That chant, it sounds like...

"I... " His bottom lip was quivering but he swallowed his fear before giving the figure before him his answer with confidence.

"Stop." She tried to say it louder but the only one who heard her was Chat.

"I accept." He lowered his head in a bow.

Raven raised his scythe after hearing his answer.

"Don't!" Ladybug managed to shout, trying to stop Raven for whatever he was about to do but was stopped by Chat.

"We need to trust him, ladybug." He said grimly, glancing at the unconscious boy in his arms.

As though on cue, "Divine Judgment!" Raven said, his scythe glowing in dark purple before he swiftly slashed the old man's head. "May your soul rest in peace. " He whispered as a white light left the old man leaving only the lifeless body behind. The darkness Raven saw in his soul dissipated.

Ladybug covered her eyes to avoid the horror of the scene but was stopped by Chat when he pointed at the old man. His head wasn't beheaded like she had thought, but his body lay lifeless on the floor. She walked towards him and tried to find his pulse, but it wasn't there.

"You... killed him..." She closed her mouth as tears threatened to escape. "How could you!" She hissed, glaring as the unfazed Raven.

Raven sighed. "I will explain later but now you need to use the miraculous ladybug to fix everything..." He said, pointing at the net gun still in her hand. Ladybug may have seen him cutting the old man's head, but in fact he was severing the bloody red string that was connecting to the boy. But as a result of the severed bond, the old man doesn't have a source of life anymore, so his soul couldn't maintain his form and finally left his body. He wanted to explain it to ladybug and Chat noir, but they didn't have the luxury do it yet. So he had to postpone it.

"You said so yourself that my cure won't effect the soul! That means he is dead! forever! I can't bring him back!" She pressed on, not wanting to change the subject just yet.

He shook his head. "You are not supposed to bring him back-"

Before he could finish his sentence, ladybug shouted. "What?!" She was enrage. She doesn't know where to direct the anger at or how to cope with her current emotion. So it just exploded.

The scene startled Chat as he witnessed his lady exploded into rage. Chat knew that it wasn't the time for emotional breakdown so he tried to stop her. "Ladybug, Enough!" He shouted. This made ladybug snapped her mouth shut as she looked at Chat in disbelief. "We're in the hospital, we need to wake the people up..." He rationalize. "And to do that, we need your cure." He gave her a pleading look.

Ladybug bit her lip before she conceded. "Miraculous Ladybug! " She shouted as she stared at the lucky charm that turned into billions of red beetles. They swarmed the hallway and out the window leaving the doctors and nurses to regain their consciousness.

When the first doctor finally woke up from his slumber, Chat ran towards him. "Ch-chat noir?" He said in confusion. His eyes then darted onto the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Please take care of him." He handed the boy to the Doctor who willingly accept him and warped his arm around the boy.

"Will do, Chat noir." The doctor then ran towards one of the awakening nurse, nudging them to wake up before they sprinted towards the emergency room. (That's dedication, I tell you)

Chat walked towards ladybug's side before giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. The affection made her hugged Chat. He was startled at first but conceded and hugged her back. He looked behind her shoulder. "You'll explain right?" He asked at the hooded boy.

He nodded. "I will. Tonight, at the Eiffel Tower on your usual patrol time," He walked towards the nearest window. "See ya till then." Chat nodded. And then Raven was gone as he flew with his big black pair of wings.

Chat reluctantly pulled ladybug back to look her in the eyes. "Come on, Mi'lady," He nudge her wrist to follow him. "We need to get out of here before the reporters come and disturbe the other patients."

Ladybug nodded before they walked (swing?) themselves out of the hospital.


	7. The peacock's feathers (gasp)

**A/N: Sorry for the kinda late publish. ≥﹏≤**

 **Marinette's room**

As soon as ladybug landed on her balcony, she de-transformed into Marinette and ran towards her bed with a flop. Her emotions were skyrocketed. She grabbed her cat pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and faced the ceiling, recollecting her memories of that day.

She knew he was going to do something... abnormal. But her heart said that she was not to interfere. She followed it and realized too late of what he was going to do. Because of her false belief, she had cost a life that was going to crush the little boy that they had been trying to save from the very beginning.

She scoffed at the irony. The person who saved his life was the one who took the life of the one he loved. Feeling the emotion welling up again, she screamed in the pillow in frustration.

"Why? Why did he took his life Tikki?" Her voice muffled under the pillow.

Marinette couldn't see the creature in her position but she felt that the little creature was on her head, patting her? "It was his job, Marinette." She said, her tone was oddly sad but Marinette didn't notice it yet. Instead, Marinette briskly sat up on her bed, sending the spotted creature flying away before coming back with her arms on her tiny chest. Frowning at her chosen.

Marinette didn't seems to be fazed by Tikki's displeasure expression and instead she looked at the flying creature incredulously. "Job?" She asked, confusingly. "What kind of job takes a person's life?! " She exclaimed, letting her hand flew up in disbelief.

Tikki sighed at her chosen's misunderstanding. "The old man was already dead before we got there... Raven's job was to collect and free the soul from terror and the corrupted... " Tikki muttered. Marinette didn't hear all of the creature's words but she took it as something she wasn't supposed to hear. Instead she noticed Tikki's dark expression as shadows loom over her face.

"Tikki? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" She asked, cupping the little red kwami in her hands. She stared at her worryingly, waiting for the kwami to feel comfortable to talk to her. After Three minute of dead silent, she couldn't stand it anymore. So she spoke first. "It this about Raven?" She asked. Heck, all their problems right now are centering him. Though, the pain of the akuma victim after the purification was worrisome as well.

"Yes..." She said in a quite voice. If it weren't for the fact that Marinette was so close to her, she wouldn't had heard her.

Marinette's lips closed in a tight line, thinking. _Is he someone Tikki knows. She seems awfully worried about him, or is it sad? She's usually the justified one, so for her to be worried instead of mad is very weird._ She gasped. _Wait, he just took a life like it was nothing. Now that I think about it, with the scythe and the long hood, he looks like a Grim Reaper! Could he be one?_ Her eyes widened. _Is he here to take mine's or Chat's life?!_ (Exaggeration to the max)

Discerning Marinette's anguish, Tikki spoke before the girl could make any ridiculous conclusion about their future partner. "Marinette calm down," She patted her chosen's nose. At the calming effect of Tikki's aura and her gentle smile made her relaxed again. She nodded her head to show the kwami that she was alright. "It's not anything ludicrous, it's just... I'm sad..." Her voice was so pained that it also effected Marinette as well.

Marinette had never seen Tikki so sad before, mad yes but not sad. Even when she's talking about the previous deceased Ladybugs. She always find the positive side of their story like how proud she was or how heroic the were. So seeing Tikki sad unnerve her.

"Why? Why does he made you sad? Is he someone you know?" She asked again. Curiousity can be seen in her action as she tilted her head and eyes widening.

Tikki gave a tired sigh when she contemplate about the bird hero. "He's... a very important friend to me," Tikki finally spoke. "But his fate is sadder than one minds could handle..."

Marinette was confused by her statement. _His fate? Does it have something to do with his power? Now that I think about it, I clearly saw he beheaded the old man, and yet it wasn't rolling on the ground. It that his power? To server a life?_ (Thanks captain obvious)

"Wait..." She said as realization struck her. "If he's your friend, does that mean he knows about the miraculous? " She asked,carefully constructing her next word. "Does he know about me? "

Seeing her chosen's petrified look, Tikki quickly shook her head. "I don't know, I never saw him even before Master and I chose you as Ladybug," She sighed. "What's more, it's only logical that he knows about the miraculous since-" She paused searching Marinette's face for a reaction. But when Tikki saw she was patiently waiting for her to finished her sentence, Tikki continued. "-He is a miraculous holder like You and Chat."

 **Adrien's room**

Adrien's eyes widened in shock. "He's a miraculous holder, too?!" He whispered yelling at Plagg who was caught in his hands.

Plagg tried to squirm free from the boy's grip, but failed miserably. He huffed in defeat. "Yes! Now let go and give me some cheese! I'm dying here." He scoffed in his chosen's hands. Adrien didn't react to his demands instantly but after a few minutes of silent, he finally released the cat kwami and gave him a huge chunk of cheese. Plagg happily dived into his beloved cheese in a squeal, leaving the stunned boy to his own mind.

 _Wait, there were other miraculous then ours? If that's the case, how many are there? I knew the few from my father's lost book, so I should have expected it. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid!_ He groaned in his pillow. _And here I thought he was a Grim Reaper, it'll be so cool if I could meet one. Maybe ask him about my mom._ He let the idea sink before he frowned. _Maybe I should ask, just in case._ He finally changed his position by rolling to his sides, but was then met with glowing asid green eyes. He flinched in surprise.

"Plagg!" He threw a pillow at the smug kwami, but he just faze through it. "Don't do that! You freak the hairball out of me!" He glared at the kwami.

Plagg shrugged at his kitten's frustration. "You were the one who daze out, not my fault you didn't pay any attention to me." He float beside his kitten's shoulder pouting.

Adrien raised his brow at his kwami. "Are you pouting Plagg?" He asked, holding a smirk behind. He reached for the kwami and gave him a scratch behind his ears. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

Leaning in the bless feeling of Adrien's scratch, he purred. Adrien chuckled at the sight. It was rare for Plagg to willingly lean on his touch, so there must be something that was bugging him. Adrien waited for a few more minutes before he retract his hand from Plagg's ears.

Plagg had a yearning look, but didn't ask for more. Instead he answered Adrien's question not leaving the boy hanging any longer. "That guy uh-Raven get on my nerves," He admitted.

"why?" Adrien asked, confused.

"He's too young for my liking. Either he was forced or the situation didn't gave them a choice." He grimaced at the thought.

Adrien on the other hand was lost. Forced? Didn't have a choice? He didn't understand why Plagg had brought those words up but he had a hunch that it had something to do with the miraculous (Captain obvious, perfect for each other) He wanted to ask about those particular statement first but instead something entirely opposite came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean young?" He stared at the kwami. "Aren't ladybug and I the same age as him if not more." He added.

Plagg scoffed at the boy's ignorance. "I'll be shock if he actually act his age."

There was something about Plagg's tone that rubbed Adrien's fur the wrong way, but he can't pinned it out. "Do you always have to be so... cryptic?" He groaned at the kwami's answer.

"Yup! It's funner that way!" Plagg said cheerfully.

Adrien predicted his answer but he can't help but to at least try and ask. At least the little black kwami wasn't as deeply pained and annoyed as he was before. "Can't you be serious for at least a minute? " He asked, mockingly.

The black kwami rolled his eyes as he float in front of his chosen's face. "Fine, but only _one_ question." He pressed on the word 'one'. "The others will be answered in your Q &A with the bird."

Adrien was delighted by Plagg's cooperation, but he could only ask one. That's a tough choice. But it was better then nothing.

So what should I ask? Anything to do with Raven I can ask him later this night, He tapped his chin while Plagg patiently waited for his question. I guess something recent should be safe and I know what that question is.

Adrien raised his hand to let Plagg sit on it so he could leveled his eyes to his. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Why do I get this tingling feeling like I can trust him no matter what?" He paused. "It felt like the connection between ladybug and I, and this made me feel kind of... neurotic." He finished his question looking at Plagg like a lost kitten.

Plagg doesn't like to admit it to anyone, especially Adrien, but those pleading faces he made was almost his weak point. He always winches slightly when his kitten made such faces, but hold back the urge to cuddle him as his dignity still hold. At least this time he could answer him. Wonder if it's too early? Meh, who cares. A promise is a promise.

" Well, unlike you and the bug who are one half of a whole," Plagg said. "The relationship between you and the bird are like brothers."

"Why?" Adrien asked.

Plagg glared at the boy which startled him. "If you didn't interrupt me, I would've told you why. Now be quiet." He chided at his chosen. The boy pursed his lips tight after hearing the kwami's scolding. "As I was saying, it's because your miraculous and his have the same essence. We called it the negative genus. These essence mostly dealt with destruction, darkness and so on. Because of that, you guys kind of have an empathy link together. The same thing applies to ladybug and those who belong to the positive genus." After he was done explaining to Adrien he stared at the boy quietly.

Adrien who had lived with Plagg for the past five months now knew what that face meant, so he walked towards his mini fridge and took out a small piece of camembert and threw it at Plagg who caught it like a predator. Adrien returned to his bed to let the new information sink but before he knew it he asked. "How many are there that belongs to the negative genus?"

Plagg swallowed the whole cheese in one gulp, making the boy cringe before he spoke. "One question only, remember." He float towards shoulder who shrugged at his unwillingness to answer.

"Worth a try." Adrien said before falling on the bed unannounced, making the kwami yelp. "Can't you just tell me, it'll save you much more time and I wouldn't pester you anymore." He said, giving a side glance at the kwami. He saw the kwami was hesitating, but a few second later, he shook his head.

"If I did, Tikki will kill me." He muttered.

Adrien heard what he said and wanted to ask who Tikki was but was interrupted by the sound of his mansion's door bell. Adrien walked towards the window to see who it is, but was surprised to see Fray walking inside his court yard with Nathalie beside him.

Σ(っ°Д °; )っ

 **On the street**

"So where are we going now?" Obitus ask from under his chosen's Jacket.

After the battle has ended, Raven tried in vain to search for any lingering presence of death from the old man even though he knew that the enemy had covered his presence with the presence of another. It was frustrating, but after 30 minutes of searching, he let it go for another time. Since right now he had an appointment with an old friend.

"To Adrien's house." He said, waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Oh, are you going to talk about the new job or to scold him for his overprotectiveness?" Obitus ask, chewing on another piece of bread.

Fray thought about it for a while. "Maybe both?" He was unsure. "Let's just go with the flow." He shrugged. There were people who eyed him weirdly (Well, he was talking to himself) but he ignored them until a squeal can be heard from beside him. He turned and saw a girl running towards him at a speed any Olympic athlete would be jealous at. It was a good thing that he was fast as well cause after the lights turned green, he made a run for it. He made a few turns before he finally found a crowded place to lose the girl's trail. Realizing that he finally lost the girl, he returned to his previous route towards the Agrest mansion.

"How the heck did she know it was me?" He asked confusingly, walking faster than before. "I mean, my hair is black right now, not white." He muttered, trying to figure out the flaw of his disguised.

"You forgot to wear your sunglasses," Obitus pointed out. "Your eyes are quite catching if you don't wear them."

Realizing Obitus's fact, he reached for the sunglasses in his beg. "Thanks, buddy." He lightly patted his jacket.

"Welcome," Obitus said. "I still don't get why your called the Back Bird when you wear a white wig to hide your hair."

Fray shrugged. "I'm with you. Make-up artists have a weird way of thinking." He said, making the final turn towards the street.

"Well, at least you look good in it." Obitus added before he went silent at the sight of the mansion.

Fray chuckled at the kwami before he rang the door bell of the mansion.

"Yes? " A woman voice can be heard at the other side of the speaker.

"Fray Petterson. I have an appointment with Gabriel Agrest, I hoped he has told you about it Natalie." Fray spoke in a monotone way to match the woman at the other side of the call. There was a long pause before the gates opened and he saw a woman waiting for him on the other side. Fray crocked his eyebrow. "There was no need to greet me at the gates you know." He said, walking inside with Natalie by his side.

"Mr. Agrest wishes for me to guide you to his office to avoid any... interference that could prolong your appointment." She said in a calm and stoic tone. She hasn't changed one bit, Fray thought. They finally reached the front door, but before she opened it she gave him a small smile. "It is nice to see you again, Fray. You have grown well, I see." She said.

He returned the smile. "You see well." He joked. As serious as Nathalie was, she actually played along and gave him a playful shove into the mansion.

As soon a he stepped inside the mansion, he heard fast footsteps on the stairs and saw Adrien running towards him. He tackled Fray into a brief hug before he gave a quick examine of Fray's body.

"Are you okay? Did the akuma hurt you? I'm so sorry I left you back at the park!" He said in one full sentences all the while examining for any injuries on Fray.

Fray patted his shoulder to stop his panic. "I'm fine. I hid when the akuma attacked," He reassured him with a small smile. "Anyway, Ladybug and Chat got the akuma's attention entirely on them, so I don't think I'm worth his time." He added.

Adrien let out a relief sigh before he noticed Nathalie gaze upon him. He instantly straighten his posture because of a habit. "Uh-What are you doing here then?" He asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Meeting your father," Adrien's eyes widened at this but before he could interrupt Fray, he added. "About work that I'll be doing for his company. He pays a good amount of money." He smirked.

Adrien's eyes were still widened, but this time it wasn't from horror but surprised instead. He grabbed Fray's wrist which startled the boy. "Really?" He asked excitedly, a wide smile on his face.

"Yup! We'll be working together on the-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a cough coming from Nathalie's throat. He turned to her pouting because she interrupted him but she raised her eyes in respond.

"This is the... distraction Mr. Agrest was talking about." She said. Adrien frowned at her choice of words towards him but he didn't point it out. So his father does think of him as a distraction, Adrien thought. Noticing his friend's dismay Fray was the one who corrected her.

"Adrien is not a distraction Nathalie. He is a friend, it's only right that I say Hi doesn't it." Realizing her mistake, Nathalie immediately apologize. Unresponsive Adrien smiled giving her a reassuring look. "Well, I better go. He is a busy man." Fray said while waving at Adrien as he makes his way towards the master's office.

"After your finished, come by my room and we can catch up!" Adrien said. Fray nodded at the boy's suggestion before he went inside the door.

(｡･ω･｡)

 **Agrest office**

Gabriel Agrest famous fashion designer as well as Adrien's father was a calm and stoic man. But for some reason, today he wasn't so stoic. Instead he was very tense and anxious as he waits for the boy who was supposed to be meeting him an hour ago. He got guts making him wait that long even though he should have known that he was a busy man. Gabriel was pacing behind his seat impatiently as he wait for his guest to arrive. Why is Nathalie so slow at bringing him up- His thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned and saw his assistant along with a black hair young man making his way towards his desk. Gabriel gave him a stern look (Though it doesn't effect him) then turned to Nathalie to tell her to be on her way. She bowed before she let herself out and closed the door behind her, leaving the boy alone with Gabriel.

His posture stiffen as he made his way to his chair, showing the boy to sit as well. He took a moment to control his breathing before he finally spoke. "You're late." He said sternly.

"Akuma." Was the only word that came out of the boy's mouth.

"I do not believe that it will take an hour to arrive here after an akuma." He pressed on the matter.

"Middle of the fight. Akuma was strong. Chased by a crazy fangirl." The boy said the word one by one as he emphasized on each sentence.

Gabriel raised his brow at the boy's unwillingness to cooperate. It usually work to intimidate people who opposed him but it seems like it doesn't effect the boy at all as his expressionless face was still intact. Gabriel sigh in defeat. "Are you perhaps angry, Messor?" He asked looking at the boy before him.

The boy's eyes narrowed at the name but kept his calm. "I go by Fray Petterson now," he said, lower than normal. "It's been awhile, but I don't believe you have forgotten, Paon." He said glaring at the man.

Gabriel was taken aback by his tone (No one talks to him like that anymore) and his old name. He raised his brow examining the boy known as Fray before him. "Oh, have you finally remembered me?" He asked. He doesn't know what to make of it but he guessed at it was a relief he finally remembered.

Fray shrugged, finally relaxing on his chair. "Took awhile. But yeah," He stopped before he looked at the man before him, an unreadable smirk. "Did you know you've become quite a tushyhole after you retired." He said.

"Language." Gabriel warned without thinking. But instead of being offended, Fray gave a hearty laugh instead. Gabriel was confused by his sudden change of mood but was reluctant to interrupt him. Fray could get quite nasty if someone angered him. After the long 30 second, his laughter subside. "May I ask the reason for your... laugh?" He asked.

Fray's glassy eyes (From laughing) stared at him. He was just staring but Gabriel felt like his soul was being judged. "You haven't changed at all, still that uptight man that can't have fun without his girlfriend." He finally spoke with his usual mischievous grin.

Gabriel furrowed at his words. He doesn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult since his tone was quite hard to discern. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"No, it's not." Fray said with a tender? smile. Suddenly a question popped up in his head. "By the way, how does it feel to be forgotten?" He asked, innocent curiosity in his eyes.

Gabriel was taken aback by the question but nonetheless he answered without question. "It was disgustingly painful. When the Springfield first introduced you to us we were shocked to see the state you were in, but we were more shocked to find out you didn't remember a thing." He answered swiftly and cleanly.

"Hmm," Fray gave a thoughtful hum at his answer before he looked back at the stoic man. "What is it? Do you have a question as well? I guess it is only right that I answer your's too. " He said crossing his legs while looking at the man before him ready to answer any question up his sleeves.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel ask.

"I'm fine now but that's not the question you've been wrecking your brain over for the past one hour waiting for me to arrive." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gabriel sighed in defeat (He's been doing that alot lately). "My wife," He took a deep breath before he continued. "Is my wife... alive?" He asked, realizing that he has downcast his gaze. There was an excruciating minute of silent before Fray answered his so needed answer.

"Yes, she's alive," Fray said. Gabriel's face raised as it brighten in hope but it soon fell when he saw Fray's grimace expression. "But I don't know where she is. All I know is that her life line is still intact."

 _At least she is not dying,_ Gabriel thought. _But this is good! That means they still got a shot of saving her!_ Gabriel face brighten again.

Seeing Gabriel hopeful face even though he put a great amount of work to hide it, Fray still saw through him. He gave the man a smile before another question comes to mind that couldn't wait to leave his lips. "Then are you going to pick up the peacock's mantle once again?" He asked.

Gabriel face fell as his question. He slack back on his chair, staring at the empty ceiling. "I don't think Verita will forgive me for what I have done." He said, gloomily. His face darkened as he remembered the treatment he gave the little kwami when his wife disappeared.

Fray raised his brow in confusion. "What did you do?" He asked. Verita is a sweet little thing, she doesn't get mad that easily. Sad, yes. Mad,no.

Gabriel pursed his lips, preparing himself for Fray's anger once he told him the truth. He sigh. "After my wife was gone, I wanted to protect Adrien at all cost. One of those things are not to tell him the truth and let him be ignorant of our world. The problem was, the peacock miraculous doesn't allow me to lie, so I hid it somewhere safe." He explained, rubbing his knuckle nervously (He's been doing that since the beginning of the conversation.) Gabriel waited for his old friend, Fray, to leash his anger but it never came. Instead, he got a slap in the head by a tiny creature. Obitus.

The kwami glared at the shocked man. "If your not using her or treating her right, return her! " He snarled. But then the anger soon dissipate before he gave a small 'ah' and turned towards Fray with apologetic expression.

Fray smiled painfully at Obitus before he waved to him that it was alright. "It'll happen sooner or later, so it doesn't matter," He turns his gaze to Gabriel, who was shell shocked by the kwami's outburst. "But he's right, Paon uh-Gabriel. If you don't to carry the mantle of the peacock anymore, it is only right to return her instead of leaving her in a lock." He waited for the man's answer as his face fell.

"I see..." He said, spectical of the boy suggestion. "Can you give me time to sort my thought on this?" He asked, finally raising his gaze towards Fray's violet eyes.

"You've kept her locked for 5 years." Both the kwami and his chosen said sarcastically with an added 'Just saying' on Fray's part.

Gabriel flinched but kept his pose. "I understand. But that's one of the reason why I still haven't returned her yet. My wife is still missing, I need to defend myself when the time comes if need be and...Veritas is still precious to me, parting with her will take some time to sort out my feelings." He explained.

True, he will be defenseless. But Adrien is Chat, so there really isn't a need for him to still carry the mantle. Not that he knows. though it's true that the bond between a kwami and its holder are hard by themselves. Fray sighed at his thought. "Fine, but if you want help, I can server the bond for you," He said as Gabriel nodded in agreement. "On another note give your son some freedom will you? He's a teenager and if you keep this up, he will rebel. Rebelling teenagers are hard to deal with you know?" He suggested but was startled by the slam on Gabriel's desk.

"No." He said, tone hardened by the thought. "He is in danger, I can allow him to be alone when the thing that took his mother are still out there!" He yelled, but not loud enough for the whole mansion not the hallway to hear.

Fray fought the urge to rolled his eyes but stick to a simple sigh instead. "Okay, how bout this? I'll be by his side most of the time now school and work. So how about I'll protect him in your stead?" He suggested. Gabriel gave a spectical look so Fray continued. "While I'm doing that, I may be able to track the cause of your wife's disappearance. You shouldn't have any problem with this Pa-Gabriel. You should know how strong I am. What's more, he won't suspect a thing and got the freedom he always wanted." He finished.

Gabriel was knitting his brows, thinking of what's best for his son before he nodded in submission. "You are right, he has been asking for it since last year. Even the boy will lose his patience if I cut too deep," Gabriel looked at Fray's eyes, pleading. "Please take care of Adrien, he is the only family I have left." He said, voice soften at the thought of his son.

Fray nodded at his pleading. After that they spent another hour in a business like atmosphere talking about Fray's new modelling job with Gabriel company. By the time Gabriel finished explaining Fray's schedule, (With a touch of Adrien's here and there.) it was almost sundown.

"Would you like to stay for dinner or the night?" Gabriel suggested, cleaning his desk from all the papers they have gotten out.

"Sure, my apartment is still empty anyway," He shrugged. "If that's alright with."

"It's my pleasure."

"Thanks, Paon," Fray waved at the man as he made his way towards the door. "I'll be with Adrien in his room. His piano lesson should end by now."

"Nathalie will call you both when dinner is ready."

"Alright, bye!" He said closing the door before he dashed towards Adrien's room.

 **A/N: So here's the thing, I've been told that I'm really like super bad at naming, like Hawkmoth. So, I didn't give a name for Adrien mom. If you guys got any good names, share with me. I want to at least give her a good name.**

P. S. Hope you like this informative chapter. Oh, and I'm one of those who believes that Gabriel is Hawkmoth but doesn't want to torture our cinnamon roll too much. =￣ω￣=


	8. Explaining stuff is a drag I (sigh)

**Agrest dining room**

"Thank you Mr. Agrest for the lovely meal," Fray anounched politely, placing his fork on his right side of the plate. "I would like to retire for the night because the recent akuma have exhaust me both physically and mentally." He said, leaving his chair, preparing to walk himself out of the room.

Gabriel gave him permission with a nod which Adrien took advantage of as he also wanted to retire for the night. "Then father, I will also leave for the night." He gave a polite bow to his father and made his way next to Fray. As soon as they left the room and closed the door, he let out a tired sigh. "That was so awkward that I was about to die from the silent." He said exaggeratically.

Fray gave a small chuckled at his friend's dramatic act. "Well, it has been a long time," He said in a sing along. "I hope you didn't expect me to launch a conversation now do you?" He said tilting his head to meet Adrien's line of sight with a grin.

"Well, I thought you would," Adrien pouted. "At least save me from the dead silent." He smirked. They've been having dinner without saying a single word to one another at all. The silent was killing him from inside out! Even a bomb landing on their roof top was better then the silent of a grave. It gave him chills all over his body. He was jittery the whole time. He was impressed by Fray's calm demeanor, especially since he was in the presence of Gabriel Agrest known for scaring a person out of their pants by just staying there doing nothing (Actually, that's what makes him scary). But at least there wasn't any shouting or disagreement. He would accept the silent anyday.

Adrien took his phone out and saw that it was almost time for their meeting. He glanced at Fray nervously while rubbing his neck and straightening his back trying to find an excuse to leave Fray hanging. "Uh, Hey, I Uh-" He stumble trying to find the right word. How can one tell someone that they need to be in their room early and they can't have a sleepover which was the normal thing to do since they're best friend? Fray glanced at his friend, raising his brow waiting for Adrien's question in his stumbling mess. "I-I have to turn early unfortunately... cause tomorrow I have an early...photoshot for my dad..." He said quietly (He just remembered about the shot). His gaze on the floor.

Fray shrugged at his awkwardness. "You don't need to be so awkward around me," He patted Adrien's shoulder. "I know about the photoshot cause I'm in it too remember. That's why I asked for an early leave. You looked exhausted and needed some rest for tomorrow." He smiled when Adrien finally met his eyes. There was a sign of relief flashing through his eyes before it was replaced by gratitude.

"Thanks, Fray!" Adrien said running towards his room. "See you tomorrow." He waved and then he was gone. Fray waved back with a smile.

ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ

 **Guest room**

"And there he goes~" Obitus said in a sing along way.

Fray turned towards his kwami who was playing with the computer. "How do you know?" He asked. Then he mentally facepalm himself. Sense. Kwami.

Obitus turned to face Fray who was changing into his sleeping garment. "Other then sensing his kwami?" He asked sarcastically. Fray let out a small groaned. "This-" The kwami gesture at the computer screen. "-The security camera caught his act in the dark."

Fray left eye twitched. He knew that by talking to Gabriel today, that he doesn't know about his son's heroic activities. But for it to be caught by the security camera that easily... Was Gabriel an idiot or was it Adrien. "How did he not get caught by Gabriel yet?" He questioned to particularly no one specific.

Obitus shrugged and pulled Fray to the computer by his shirt. "Adrien hacked the security camera through his personal computer to misdirect them everytime a certain black clad kid passed through his window." He explained. Showing the tape that Fray just saw and the one that was filtered by Adrien's hacking.

"How are you better at technological devices than me?" Fray said making a dubious face.

"I evolve with the era," Obitus rolled his eyes. "What I can't comprehend is how you, a modern child can't even do a simple thing as sending email through the computer." He smirked as a memory flashed at the time when Fray tried to send an email to his manager but got the computer busted cause of his frustration.

Fray grumbled something under his breath (He said, I know how to use whatsapp) but then gave the kwami are-you-done-teasing-me look. "Come on. Can't keep the bug and cat waiting for too long." Obitus shrugged and float towards his holder. " **Obitus, devour me!** "

The room was showered in Dark purple before the only thing standing was a bird theme hero instead of a boy in his pajama. He tapped his chin before a mischievous smile surface on his masked covered face. "Let's give them a feather surprise, shall we?" He tilted his head. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but noticing the excitement at the back of his mind, his smile widened.

"Cum semper corvus corvum." Fray chanted. He stretched his wings before he jumped and warped it around himself and let the magic flow into his body. A second later, his body shrunk and he spread his wings once again. What appeared behind it was a beautiful Raven in place of the hero. The Raven smiled satisfyingly, before he flew into the opened window.

↖(^ω^)↗

 **At the top of the Eiffel Tower**

"Where is he?" Ladybug grumbled, frustrated. She has been pacing nonstop since the moment she arrived. Muttering something under her breath that Chat couldn't understand. Chat on the other hand was sitting at the edge, swinging his legs as they wait for the new hero, Raven. "Could it be that he dumped us?" She said in horror.

"Rather than dumped us, it's better to say he left us hanging." He said.

Ladybug turned her attention to chat and saw that he was literally hanging on his baton to pass the time. He eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you trust him so much?" She asked, a little suspicious of his behavior. Chat has always been...gullible. That's cause he put his heart on his shoulder. But after the Volpina accident, he began to get wary. Not as much as ladybug, but enough to be suspicious of someone who literally just dropped in front of them and anounched that he was a hero. Sure he saved them but still. He trust him too fast. Hypnotism, maybe?

Chat twirl on his baton once before his feet touched the ground. "Yeah that's the thing," He shrugged before he sat on his previous spot again, gesturing at ladybug to sit beside him. She oblige and waited for him to continue. "My kwami finally tells me stuff, and one of them is about how Raven and I came from the same genus which make us kind of like brothers. It's the same kind of connection between us but the only difference was that we're not one of a whole instead like... unidentical twins. Came from the same womb but Was born _differently._ " Chat explained.

Ladybug's eyes widened at the new information. Sure, she doesn't know much about magic but the explanation that came out of Chat's mouth almost sounded weird. Or is it? "Sure." She said her tone screaming _I don't believe you._

Chat faked an offended look. "My lady! Do you not believe in your cat?" He gave her his kitten eyes.

Ladybug didn't took her eyes off Paris's view as she lightly punched Chat's shoulder. "My Cat isn't as mangy as you." She countered.

"Meow-ch," He said dramatically. "You wound me Mi'lady."

"I don't see the wound at all whiskers."

"Mi'lady," Chat pouted. "I told you I don't have whiskers."

"That's not what your face showed me the last time I saw you."

"That wasn't-" Chat tried to find a convincing excuse in his head but stopped when he saw Ladybug facing him. Her face oddly pale. "My lady?"

"Too bad it's not a permanent thing," Disappointment can be heard in the voice's tone. "Just saying it now, don't go pulling at it once it grows again, cause it'll hurt like hell." It warned him.

Chat noticed that the voice wasn't from ladybug. Chat had been watching ladybug the whole time. Her pink lips didn't move an inch. What's more, it came from behind them. Chat looked at ladybug's face with wide eyes. He saw her face jerked to the side and he nodded. They both turned their faces slowly toward the source of the sound.

"Man, I know I've used this joke before but the situation fit it soooooo well," A black bird said in ladybug's voice. "Cat got your tongue?" It was hard to tell but they could have sworn that the bird was mocking them with the tilt of his head and his sarcastic tone.

It took a moment for the two's brain to process, but once their brain started working again they tried to jumped back but stopped when they noticed the major height. So they stood with their weapons in hand instead.

"Woah, no need to be so uptight," The bird flapped it's wings (Still in LB's voice). "I'm just here to talk remember?" He flew behind them, covering the beautiful view before he warped his bird body with his wings.

Ladybug's trembling finger pointed at the still floating bird. "You're-you're...Ra-" She was cut off by a strong gust of wind. She closed her eyes in reflex and once she opened them again, she was met with Ruby and Amber heterochromia eyes. After the dangers were gone, she could finally examine his face properly. He wore a feather mask, the same colour as his hood. The left side of the mask was like a widened wing, while the right was a folded wing. There was a small point at the nose where ladybug estimate was supposed to be the beak. As a designer herself, she was amaze by the feathery details that was both comfortable and not a nuisance to wear.

"Raven, at your service." He said giving a small bow of formality while staying afloat in the air.

Raven's voice snapped her out of her daze. She shook her head before she felt Chat's hand on her arm asking her to lower her yo-yo. She oblige but her eyes soon met Raven's heterochromia eyes again. "You're late." She said bluntly. On point.

"Got sidetracked by a shiny object." He answered. His voice calm and stoic.

"Right," Ladybug rolled her eyes. "If you were a minute later, I would have asked chat to play catch the bird."

"An order I would gladly oblige, Mi'lady." Chat smirked, looking at Raven with predator's eyes.

"Woah there, whiskers," Raven raised his hands up defensively. "I would like to keep my feathers to myself thank you."

Chat shrugged looking less interested, but Raven could tell from the gleam of his playful eyes that he would tugged at his feathers if he let his guard down.

Raven coughed once to catch their attention. And attention he got. "How about you guys sit down first," He feature to sit, while he crossed his legs still flying in the air. "Cause a Q&A session is going to take a while, I can just feel it under my feathers. " He said. "So, who wants to go first?" He clapped his hand once to start the session.

Ladybug was about to voice her question but she was interrupted by Chat. "The whiskers, how did they... " Not being able to find the word, he gesture his hand at his face instead (Body language, nice).

"I tapped into your inner most power. You're supposed to discover it as you grow but the situation calls for desperate measures. So I forcefully pulled out your ability. Though that's the only one I'm helping you with. The others you have to discover on your own. I'm sure by now you already know how to use it, " He replied nonchalantly. "Oh, by the way. You may feel stiff for a few days because of the force I had to use. I'm terribly sorry." He said.

"You don't sound sorry." Chat pointed out.

Raven swept his hand in a let-bygone-be-bygone manner. "Let's not focus on the details," He said. "Next question?"

Chat was about to ask another question but Ladybug, who has sat silently from the whole whiskers conversation eventually spoke up. "Chat," She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's ask the important stuff now." She said.

Chat gave her a sheepish smile of embarrassment. "Sorry. Curiosity and cats are a bad mash-up." He said.

Ladybug nodded and faced Raven once again. Her face screamed of business and serious. "Sorry that this is late. But my name is Ladybug and he's Chat noir." She anounched, holding out her hand to shake the new hero.

Raven took her offer and shook her hand. He did the same with Chat who happily oblige. "Raven."

"So, since the introduction is out of the way," Chat said. "Let's begin the real Q&A session." Chat clapped as he cheered. Though ladybug gave herself a facepalm, Raven was giving chat an amused smirk. "So, ladybug. Would you like to start." Chat hold out his hand as though it was a microphone towards Ladybug.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's antic. Though she didn't ask him to stop and a small smile appeared. Leave it to Chat to lighten the mood. "You're a miraculous wilder right?" She asked.

Raven brow raised.

"My kwami told me," She said. He nodded. "Anyway, what's your miraculous?"

Raven raised his purplish gloves with five bright purple feather in a shape of a wing in front of the duo. "My gloves."

Ladybug took a moment to examine it before she nodded. "What does yours represent?" She asked. She already got a hint of it but she wanted to make sure. She can't jumped to conclusions, especially when it comes to miraculous and magics (Too late for that)

"The Raven and Death."

The duo froze. Hearing it from him and having a hunch was a completely different feeling. Chills ran down their spine as they took the information in.

"Uh-What does your miraculous do?" Chat asked, a small tumor can be heard from his tone. "Do you like... control the dead and zombies or what not?"

Raven gave them a confused look. He thought that he gave them quite a frank answer. Maybe they're still in denial. "No, I don't control zombies or the dead. I don't have any power towards the physical world."

"Then mentally?" Ladybug guessed.

Raven shook his head. "To be precise, the soul. Every living thing contain a soul. I can control them, or more precisely server them from the life of the living." He explained.

"Uh, but if you cut the soul, won't we die?" Chat said. Face growing paler by the second. It was a stupid question but an expected one.

"Yes, you die. You can say I'm the grim reaper of modern time." He confirmed Chat's question.

The duo's eyes widen at the mention of the name. Who would have thought their guesses were spot on (Pun not intended. And they're quite a guesser if you ask me)

Ladybug was the first to eventually found her voice. ".You... kill?" The word taste awful in her mouth. She hoped that she was wrong. There's no way someone who saved them would... kill or trick them right? Volpina. Ladybug frowned at the thought of the name.

Raven sighed at their fear and discomfort. "Rather than kill, I let them rest in peace. I do not just take the life of an innocent. I just take the life of those whose life and time have come to an end." He explained.

Again their eyes widened (They'll lose it at this rate). Such powers was almost god like. A teenager shouldn't hold such power let alone use it. Well, Chat couldn't really point that out since he hold the power of destruction which can also kill.

Realizing their confused faces Raven continued on his explanation. "Every living thing have a soul, but that soul is connected to the tree of life. All souls are subjected by a single thread to the tree of life. My Job is to cut it once their time have come and let their soul move on."

Ladybug raised her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "I've never thought there was a miraculous that-" _focuses on taking a life._ She finished in her thought when she was interrupted by Raven who wishes to continue his explanation.

"Because you don't know," He said in a matter of fact. "Even the book of miracle doesn't have information about us, that much, " Chat winched when he mention a book. But Chat didn't know whether the book he mentioned was the same one he lost. So he kept his mouth shut to listen further to his explanation. "The miraculous of life and death doesn't belong in any circle of the miraculous. We're the forbidden one. Because unlike you guys, our role intervene with the humans directly. We're not heroes. We are just the Guardian of the souls, and balance of life and death."

Raven gave them a minute to digest the information before chat asked again.

"You used the pronounced our. Does that mean you have a partner as well?"

"Yes." That one word he uttered expressed his mood towards the current direction of their conversation perfectly. Ladybug and Chat noir couldn't imagine what pain he went through to create such a heart wrenching tone.

 **A/N: The information doesn't end there! Part two will come along... There's too much to tell but too little time. The next chapter will be the last of this arc. After that I'll write a little Note to explain my AU. Thanks for reading! ヘ(^_^)ヘ**


	9. Explaining stuff is a drag II

"Uh-Well," Chat's voice came out as a little higher than he wanted, snapped the other two back towards their conversation. "No offence but why are you helping us... I mean not that I'm not appreciated by the help but you said you're not a hero." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"The soul clan (Cliche much) have made a pact with Hawkmoth. And I don't like it one bit." Raven frowned at the new weight that he had to deal with from now on.

"Soul clan?" Ladybug asked.

"A clan which uses a forbidden magic to bend the balance of life and death to their will. My duty is to protect that balance, so my priority right now is to obliterate those foolish clan to dust..." He spit the words as though it's a plague. "Seems like they use Hawkmoth to find a sadden vessel, and once they found a vessel whose sadness came from a lost one, they took advantage of both the dead and the living. As a result they created both the akuma and the immortui." He said, anger welling up from inside him.

The duo were shocked by the sudden anger from the calm bird. But that didn't stop Chat from asking again. "So your here to help? "

Raven nodded, though his hands were clenched tightly. Proof of his hidden anger.

"Cool, the more the merrier... It's clawsome to have another ally. Makes it pawsitively more easier to fight." He said with a smirk on his face.

Ladybug just groaned at the puns. Though Raven doesn't seem to mind.

"But beak careful, cause the soul clan are truly soulless. Literally." Raven countered with his own set of puns.

Ladybug's eyes just widened in shock but chat 's were filled with excitement. Like a small child who found a new best friend.

"We are going to be such buddies, my bird friend." He gave a wide smile.

Raven smirk in return.

Ladybug groaned. "Not another one." She palm faced herself.

"Oh, come on Mi'lady!" Chat said, patting her shoulder for reassurance. " Birdy is a cool guy."

Ladybug sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Now Chat, focus." She said sternly. Though the smile on her face didn't help much to turn the whole conversation back to business-like. "Now Raven. What is an immortui, that you mention of?" She asked.

Feeling the need to stretched his body, he did a small flip before his attention was back on the duo. He could hear Chat grumbled ' _Show off'_ which he smirked at. "Immortui is the Latin name. In your language it means undead. Like the name, they are the living dead or not dead. The soul clan's specialty is to bring back the dead. And like I have mentioned before, to bring back a life, they need another. Their magic is to tie the thread of life together and the flow of life will falter. But the inconvenience side of the magic is that they can't perceive the body. So for the immortui to survive, they will absorbed another life-force to live. Kind of like a vampire." He explained.

"That sounds like really bad news." Chat grimaced. Their work have multiplied ten times then before.

"And I can't just use miraculous ladybug to cure them?" Ladybug questioned again. (Girl, you need to accept already)

"Yes. Because it's not part of your boundaries."

"Let me guess. Only you can deal with these immortui?" Raven nodded. Ladybug sighed. "Then welcome to the team, Raven." She said with a smile.

Chat joined in by giving Raven the brightest grin he could muster. "So~" He said in a sing along. "What do you mean by the miraculous circle?" His ears perked in curiosity.

Raven's left eye twitched. "Let's leave that for another time," He said. Much to Chat's disappointment. "I have something to attend to in the early morning. So I'll see next you time, spots, Whiskers." He said with a wave.

A moment later, he was gone. Leaving Ladybug and Chat alone on the Eiffel Tower. They sat there silently for a few minutes, just appreciating each other company before ladybug stood.

"Well, that was... rough," She said giving a hand to Chat. Chat took it as she pulled him up. "I need to get home and maybe digest the information as I sleep. Night, kitty." She waved at Chat as she swung away in Paris's lights.

"Bye, Mi'lady..." Chat said. When her figure disappeared, chat's smile fell. "I wasn't able to ask him..." He sat again as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Am I that afraid of knowing the truth?" He was on the verge of tears, his bottom lip was quivering but he kept them at bay, afraid that once he start, he can't stop. "Mom..."

A single sob echo in the quite night.

 **Arc 1: Raven End**

 **A/N: Sorry to end it in sadness. But anyway, the next chapter will be a little detail about this AU. But the next Arc will be about HALLOWEEN 🎃! Stay toon to the next arc where something scary or funny will happen. Ugh, I'm bad at summary. Well, thanks for reading. ฅ'ω'ฅ**


	10. Author Note! Details and stuff

Hey, Tenebraelux here. So like I mention on the other chapters, I'll be explaining a few things about this AU. Just imagine Ladybug, Chat and Raven already have this talk. So the first question:

 **1\. The miraculous circle.**

The miraculous circle are...well, it was shown on the origin episode. Anyway, there are 7 of these circle in the world. Meaning there are, 49 miraculous magical item. Each circle have their own Yin and yang counterpart. It's kinda like to give the circle some balance. Here are the list:

Tenea, The bat, Represent darkness(shadow), They are from England.

Luuxy, Firefly, light

citus, cheetah, speed

Curia, bear, health

toxil, snake, poison

robur, ox, strength

hones, rabbit, virtue

I'll be mentioning them the most cause Fray came from there. They might be his former teammate. (Maybe, wink)

alkam, wolf, moon (Egypt)

shiam, Lion, sun

Chuny, dove, purity (China)

Buchu, Rat, impurity

Nache, Owl, Night (German)

Tages, rooster, day

Araja, jackal, chaos (India)

vasth, Spider, order

aiben, quail, blessing (Portugal)

maldi, toad , curse

I may not be mentioning all of the miraculous. Cause there's too much. And those are the circle.

 **2\. The forbidden miraculous.**

There are only 2 forbidden miraculous. And they are:

Obitus-Raven, The miraculous of death and afterlife

Vitia, Swan, life

These 2 aren't like those other miraculous. They're like guides rather then protector. They're job is to maintain balance and protect the boundaries between the living and the dead. And the reason why they're forbidden is because of reasons. (I'll explain it in the story, eventually. P. S. It's sad.) What happen to the Life miraculous will also be mention, when that time comes ready for some angst.

 **3\. Raven's power.**

You guys should already know this but I'll just list them. His powers are based on myth attributes and stuff.

\- _To server the thread of life_. (He can only do this by using his scythe.)

 _\- The scythe of death_ (Dramatic much. Anyway, the edge is not really sharp. Cause the main purpose of the scythe is to cut life not physical things. So it can't really cut other things. Still useful for combat thought. He summon it through thin air.)

\- _Transformation_. (He can turn into a real life Raven. There's a myth about a witch that can turn into Raven. it's kinda like that.)

\- _Voice mimic_. (Raven are known for it's intelligence. Some of them can mimic other sounds.)

\- _Manipulation of matter_. (He can only manipulate his feathery hood thought. They can turn as hard as diamond or as soft as jelly. It depends on himself. That's what he use as projectile in chapter... Uhh.. something.)

\- _Sight of death_. (Like the name, he can see the thread of life. I mean if he can't see them how can he cut them. Anyway, he can also see the lost souls. A.K.A ghost. He help them once in a while to move on. He can also predict when a person is about to die. One way was through the colour of the thread another was from the amount of Raven on the person. If the person was dying then ravens will stuck to the person until they die. People can't see it other than Raven.)

- _purification_ (He can purify other ghost. Hawkmoth evil doesn't count. It only work on ghosts)

\- _Wind_. (He got a good amount of control on the wind. This help when he throw his diamond feather as projectile.)

Am I missing anything? I'll tell you if I did. Anyway, you must be thinking that I'm bias on my original character but it's actually because he's a veteran compare to the two. He's been a hero for two years at least. I have some awesome ideas to evolve on LB and Chat's powers but I'm not going to spoil it.

Timer? Yeah, he got a timer as well. Though it's not as noticeable as LB and Chat. He could fare longer then the two. But because of reasons as well.

 **4\. To look forward too.**

There will be other heroes in the story. Like the:

Sione-fox, deception (lies)

verita-peakock, truth

wayzz-turtle, longevity (defender)

eipee-bee, provision or power (protector)

noroo-butterfly, emotion

These guys. The wilder are not in place yet, but that's still a long way.

There might be adventures outside of Paris as well.

 **5\. Tikki and Plagg**

They are still the strongest miraculous. Because they are the first to be created. Without creation and darkness, there will be nothing. So they're kinda like the base.

 **7\. Immortui (More detail)**

The soul clan doesn't need a sadden vessel to create an immortui. They can create it on anyone who is dead. The reason why they find a sadden vessel was so that the immortui would want to stay in the world. For their love one. The soul clan tricked them by not tellIng them the whole truth of their revival. Once the vessel is dead, the immortui will be in the control of the soul clan completely.

The immortui are a difficult creature. They have astonishing regeneration, speed strength and longevity. But to maintain all those traits, they need to suck the human life force. With a single touch, someone can get really hurt or worse, dead.

They all have one trait in common. They're completely black eyes.

After they were reborn and completely under the soul clan control, either they went crazy (Savages. Failed immortui) or broken (They are like lifeless goon. Easier to manipulate and they're stronger)

If there anything missing, it'll probably be explained in the story. Maybe, I'm forgetful.

 **6\. The unknown world.**

There are such things as ghost, vampire and the like. But they're not as dangerous as the myth tell them as. Though some does goes rough, but that's what the other miraculous do. They're kind of like the protector of the magical world (police). Some will be mentioned but let's just think that the AU is a huge world. But the interesting part is that, normal humans with no magic in their body can't perceive the mystical creature. They will only see what logic can show. For example, there's a werewolf in front of them but instead they see a dog. It's kinda like Percy Jackson I guess.

Well, that's all for now. The next story have a month time skip. Ciao. ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ


	11. Halloween special! The cat's death

**A/N: Here is the Halloween Special! (Arc 2)**

 _It was dark. Very dark. The only sound that can be heard was the painful grunting coming from the other side of the room. I reached forward but instead of a solid body, I was met with a warm liquid. My hands wonder around the floor and realized that I was surrounded by the warm liquid. I felt fear as my trembling hand raised and met my nose. I gave a quick sniff of the substance and was not shocked to discover that it was blood. Fresh blood. I raised to my feet and called out a name that I didn't recognize._

 _"Helio!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. There was no respond but a slight grunt can be heard towards my right. I followed the sound and stumbled upon a solid body, I quickly crouched down. I tried to find his pulse and oddly enough it was there. After what he has been through. (Been through what?) I reached for the body, it was small under my arms, it has fur, rectangular ears, and paws. A cat? maybe a raccoon? Before I could straighten my thoughts, my mouth moves on its own again. "Helio, are you okay? You need to transform back. They'll get more suspicious if you're a black cat." I said, worryingly._

 _Helio (The cat) gave a pained mewl before he heed my advice and his body suddenly grows bigger. He whimpered in pain so I gave him a reassuring rubbed on the back before Helio finally slumped on my side. His heavy panting echos in the empty room._

 _"Sorry that Whitney isn't here," I apologized. "She could do something about your injuries at least. I'm not helpful in these kinds of situation." I shook my head in defeat._

 _I felt Helio moved closer to me before I felt a cold hand on my cheek rubbing under my left eye. "They've blinded you..." He said painfully._

 _Huh? So I'm not in a dark room, but instead blind?_

 _My hand raised and met with straight hair as I pat him. My lips twitched upwards slightly at Helio. "These wounds will heal in time. They are never permanent," I paused, my previous occupied hand fell to my side. "I'm more worried about you and ladybug. I can't examine your injuries as I am blind at the moment but I can tell that they are quite severe." I said._

 _Suddenly Helio jolted upwards. The quick action made him yelped in pain and fell to the ground. I scolded him for his rash action and wanted to give him a hand but he pushed my hand away. "Ladybug..." He grunted. "She's in trouble."_

 _I could feel his warmth was moving away but for some reason I couldn't stop him. He was staggering towards somewhere. Even as my eyes could not see light anymore, the thread was still visible to me. And I could see the single thread the was with me at the time was getting duller. He was dying. And yet I didn't move. There was sadness, fear, loneliness, frustration and sympathy welling up inside my chest and yet I didn't move. Why can't I move? Instead I did the opposite of taking action. "What are you going to do next?" I asked, not leaving my spot._

 _The sound of the staggering stopped. Instead a young man's voice echos in the silent. "I'll surrender to them. If I tell them that she was manipulated by me, they'll have no choice but to let her go." Helio explained._

 _In that moment, sadness invade all of the other emotions that I felt. "If you go, you can never turn back. You will never see her again. Leaving her alone. Waiting for the day that you both could finally be a family that will never come." I said. I was holding back the tears but it was hard under that circumstances._

 _Helio let out a deep sighed. "It's better that it was me than her. She can fix this, I can't. Either it's me or her. The answer is obvious."_

 _"We should wait for Whitney, she could heal us and we can save her together!" I shouted, it was a desperate shout. Something that I know I wasn't used to._

 _What injuries did 'I' sustain?_

 _"By then it'll be too late. She's busy fighting off the immortuis, especially since her partner is not by her side and you can't move, " He paused. "This is the only way."_

 _My brow furrowed at his reason. Men in love would do anything to protect the women of their life. "You do know that I'll be the one to cut your thread, right? Even if I can't move, I'll still have to server it. " I asked him cautiously._

 _"Yeah. Sorry, *****." Helio apologized._

 _A second later, I heard the door slammed. My head hang limply in my arms as a tear fell from my cheek._

 _I didn't understand why I can't help him. I was sure that I had enough energy to at least save them both. But I can't. And I don't know why. But then I realize an extreme amount of weight on my ankles. It was as though I was chained to the ground. Realizing that I was immobilized, I remembered Helio thread. It was gray. Proof that his life is about to end. And then suddenly, realization struck me like a truck. Helio was bound to die. No matter what they did, he's fate cannot be changed. Which was the fate of the black cat._

Fray eyes flew opened, but soon shut closed again when the sunlight burned his eyes. He grunted in pain before he sat at the side of his bed. "That dream again... It always appear on this time of year." He grumbled.

It was the 31th of October. Halloween. A day where the dead visit the living and also a day where Fray had to work his butt off for both worlds.

Fray sighed, slipping his hand through his dark black hair. "It's going to be a long Halloween." He stood up and was greeted by his only family.

"Morning Fray," Obitus greeted. He was wearing a cute frilly white apron holding a pan ten times his size. It looks like he was preparing pancakes. "Another dream?" He asked, flipping the pancake. He seems like a pro at that.

"Morning Obitus, pancake?" Fray asked. Obitus nodded before he went back to the kitchen. Fray smiled before he sighed again while stripping down his clothing. "The same one on every Halloween...About the 17th Raven." He walked towards his closet.

"Any new vision?" Obitus asked flying towards the dining table to plate breakfast.

Fray opened his closet and was greeted by a transparent man in glasses wearing a black suit. "Oppochot!" Fray took a step back startled by the sudden appearance. Realizing that it was a normal day to day ghost, he calmed his breathing. He took a deep breath before he raised his hands to his hips in a scolding posture. "Now listen here, you! You can't just pop out of nowhere and scare the living daylight out of me in the morning." He scolded the transparent being in his closet.

The ghost's face fell in guilt. Seeing as he couldn't keep his anger towards the ghost, Fray sigh before a small smirk surface. "How did you even get in here?" Fray asked, looking confused.

"Haahh...Hisssss...hmm." The ghost explained.

Fray nodded. "Alright. Thanks for the warning," Fray said closing his eyes. "Now let's get you back with the others." He opened his eyes and the violet was swallowed in red.

The ghost nodded, waiting for his purifying touch. This is something that every ghost have ever wanted ever since they were lost in the world. "Purificatio." Fray chanted.

Cold pleasure course throughout the ghost before he soon glowed a beautiful white. Registering that he was disappearing, he gave a thankful smile and a respectful bow towards Fray. After a moment of 4 heartbeat, he was gone like shattering white glass. "Rest in peace, Mr. Thompson." Fray bid the ghost goodbye.

"Oi, you still haven't answered my question yet..." Obitus said irritably from the dining table when he saw Fray walking towards him. "By the way, nice job cleansing the guy without my help." He added, a hint of pride in his tone.

Fray smiled. "Thanks, He startled me a bit but I think I did fine too, also need to strengthen the barrier by the way, " He said. Obitus nodded. "But yeah, about the dream... It was like last year, I couldn't see anything. At least now I know that I was blinded. I also know the name of the man who was with me..." He said, sliding his usual coat on.

"Who?" Obitus asked, placing his cute apron on the mini rack that was made for him.

"Helio."

The room fell into dead silent as soon as Fray utter the name. Obitus's face was unreadable. But for Fray who had lived with him for a long time, Fray could see the invisible pained expression he was trying to hide. And in these kind of moments, Fray would always avoid asking any questions. Even though he wanted to know the answers so badly. But he knew that if he asked, the result will further the scar that was already deep. So instead of asking, he continued explaining what he remembered from the dream.

"Helio was the black cat of that time. He was badly hurt. But he kept on yapping about wanting to save ladybug even though he knew that he would die. I tried to stop him, but my body wouldn't move. The feeling was so heavy and painful that I was completely immobilized. Now that I think about it, I'm shocked that I could even move to where he laid when he was injured!" Fray eye twitched at the thought. How much willpower must it take for one to move their body when it was that broken. It was like a part of me was missing. How was the person I was in the dream moved? "And then he walked out the door. I guess it made sense now. Why Swan wasn't there. She was busy fighting with the immortuis. Somewhere Raven couldn't reach her." He stopped when Obitus suddenly went quiet. He usually interrupt him once in a while to help him understand more of his dreams, but this time he was silent and that unnerve him. "Obitus?" He called walking towards the kwami on the dining table. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Obitus jolted when Fray cupped the kwami in his hands. He raised his head to look at his chosen in the eyes. "No, it's nothing," He shook his head before floating in front of Fray's face. (liar) "So, your immobilized? I guess that was because of the-" He paused when he saw something unexpected and yet familiar. "Fray, what's wrong? You're crying?" He asked, whipping the streak of tear from his chosen's cheek.

Fray blinked in surprised. "Huh? What do you mean?" He raised his hand to his cheek and was shocked to find them damp with tears. "Well, that's new. Usually those dreams scared the living daylight out of me... not make me cry..." He tilt his head in confusion.

"That must be because you're dreams are developing. You're starting to feel what they feel. Now you'll have a better grasp of their wisdom." Obitus inform him. He made his way to the table and gesture to Fray at his breakfast. Fray followed and began to chow down at his homemade breakfast.

"There won't be any side-effects right?" He asked after swallowing his food.

"If you're strong enough," Obitus said, eating his own set of breakfast, bread. "But I'm sure you are." He added with a smirk. Fray nodded, turning his focused back to his food. "But there are some things that couldn't be avoided like-" He went on before he was interrupted by the door bell.

"Who could it be? It's still too early..." Fray grumbled. He took his pancake into his mouth and left it to dangle there. Just in case people would notice his face. (I mean who would believe an elegant idol like Fray would be such a mess in the morning.)Fray walked to the door and slightly opened it to take a peek at his bell ringer. "Whove ives it?" He asked lazily.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting you on your breakfast?" The voice asked. A very familiar, gently sounding voice asked. There was also a touch of amusement in his tone.

Fray's previous droopy eyes shot opened as soon as he heard the call from the person behind his door. "Adbriniez?!" He shouted in surprise which was still filled with pancakes. Though he didn't dropped it yet. (Amazing willpower) "Whah are yov doeng herve?" He asked, left eyebrow raising.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm here to pick you up for the winter photoshots remember?" He asked examining his friend's grimness from head to toe.

This time Fray dropped his pancake to the ground as his jaw fell in horror.

"You forgot didn't you? Good thing I came instead of Nathalie. She would have scolded you the moment she saw you." Adrien chuckled nervously. "I'll-" Before he could say another word, Fray was already gone. He heard some crashes and cursing behind the door but waited patiently as he rocked his feets like a child.

A moment later, Fray emerge from the door panting for air. "Sorry... for... the... wait..." He said as he inhaled a huge amount of air.

Adrien nodded as he wait for Fray to lock his door. "It's rare for you to forget a photoshoot. Did something happen?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Fray shook his head. "Nothing major. Just a little nightmare that can be cured with a good day." He huffed. Adrien nodded with a smile.

￣へ￣

Of course a peaceful time on Halloween was too much to ask. Why would they even bother to ask.

Don't get me wrong, It was a peaceful hour at posing and getting aches when suddenly a female child model turned into an akuma in front of Adrien's and Fray's eyes. So of course they ran away for their life (Snorted). But at Adrien's dissatisfaction, both of the boy's were running in the same direction. And to Fray's satisfaction, he was able to witness Adrien's fumbling mess.

"I uh-I'll better check on Nathalie and gorilla out. I'm sure they want to know that I'm alright..." Adrien said. _I thought Plagg said that it was the day of the black cat! Some good luck will come, this is the very definition of bad luck!_ Adrien thought.

They were hiding behind a table from the akuma who was trashing the place down by her tantrums. They weren't quick enough to escape because they were the closest to the akuma.

Fray turned to look at Adrien's serious face but before he could opened his mouth, Adrien was already sprinting towards the exit leaving Fray behind with a trash can lid for a shield.

Fray watched his friend dubiously as he ran towards the door. "Did he just left me to fend for myself with a tin can lid?" He glanced at the steel in his hands, cold to the touch.

"At least it's good for comedy." Obitus flew beside him, chuckling at the ridiculous situation his chosen got himself into till his sides hurt.

Fray rolled his eyes and a smirked appeared on his face. "He can be so ridiculous sometime that it hurts to watch-" He paused when he noticed that Obitus flew into his jacket in a hurry. He raised his head and saw Chat crouching on the table while looking down at him with his usual grin. "Hey, long time no see. Where's spots-uh I mean ladybug?" Fray greeted the superhero.

"She's not here yet," Chat said, jumping down from his previous spot and crouched next to Fray. "Have I ever told you that you're like an akuma magnet?" He said, peeking behind the table for any sign of the akuma.

Fray rolled his eyes. _Rather than me, it's you who's the magnet,_ Fray thought. "That's good than. That means Hawkmoth won't target a place that was hard for you to get too as you did just now. For some reason, you're always on time to save little old me." Fray joked. Though he regretted immediately after saying such a thing to his best friend. He knows that his friend was a worrywart. "Uh-sorry-"

"Don't you dare say that even as a joke. It's hard enough that we had to take care of a regular target (chole), I don't want you to be in that category. Especially since I know that you're a great guy," Chat said sternly.

Fray blinked in surprise. After a few heartbeat, he raised his hand in defeat and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," He said sincerely. Chat's face softened at his words. "So, are you gonna leave me here or help me get out. Don't misunderstand me, I can walk myself out if you're busy." He raised his eyes teasingly.

Chat sighed at his friend's calm attitude even in the face of danger. "I'll cover your back." He said. Fray nodded, and ready himself for a quick sprint to the door. On Chat's signal, he ran as fast as he could with chat guarding his back.

After a few run, they finally made it out unscratched. Chat turned to Fray and he was not shocked that his friend wasn't even panting for air after that run. He knew that his friend had an athlete body even though he looked like a stick when he first tried to save him.

An akuma fangirl tried to kidnapped him and they both ran around the city to avoid her. He was shocked that Fray could keep it up for a long time. Chat was a natural because of his magical suit, but Fray was a normal Teen. If Adrien didn't know better, he would've been accepted to the Olympic with that speed and endurance.

Fray flicked his fingers in front of Chat to snapped him out of his daze. "Shouldn't you go back in there? I just saw ladybug swinging herself in." He said.

Chat nodded and ran towards the door.

"Maybe you should start panting and act scared like a normal teen would?" Obitus suggested after witnessing Chat's suspicious gaze towards his chosen.

Fray shrugged. "Too late for that. I've already accidentally created a fearless image of myself in his mind. Too late to bring those down." He said with a smirk. It soon fell when he felt a dark aura swirling the studio like a plague. "Come on, Ladybug and Chat noir need Raven for this akuma." He told his kwami. Obitus nodded, preparing for the words to be said from his chosen. "Obitus, Devour me."

(｡ì _ í｡)

Ladybug landed in a scene that can be described as monstrous. Everywhere she looked, there were monsters with fancy clothing. Vampire, werewolf, a... a donkey? Okay that was weird. She shook her head and focused her attention to the akuma in front of her. It was a girl about 4 years younger than her. She was smiling at the scene she has created. She had short brown hair with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a purple magician rob with a huge blue diamond in the middle of her chest and a golden crescent moon staff in her hand. Her pointy hat was the same colour with the same diamond in the front. But the most bizarre thing about her costume were the flying cards beside her. Ladybug couldn't recognize them but she was sure they were monster cards. She tried to get a closer look but was interrupted by a soft thud made by a boot.

"Sorry I'm late, saving a certain model from this monstrous situation." Chat said with his signature grin.

Ladybug ignored his pun (She made one in her head after all.) and instead asked. "Was it Adrien and Fray?" She glanced at him. When she saw the news in the ladyblog (man, that blog work fast), she immediately jumped from her window and made her way to the studio as fast as she could. She was afraid that they could get hurt if she was late.

"Yeah, got them outside just in time. It was Fur-tunate that a black cat was nearby." Chat smirked.

Like always, ladybug groaned at his puns. "Chat, please... Since Raven isn't here-" She stopped when she felt a gust of wind from above. And there he was flying in the air with his beautiful black wings.

"Raven!" Chat whisper shouted to catch his attention. Raven glanced below and flew towards them with a single wave of hi. "Haven't seen you in two weeks." He said, walking to Raven.

Raven shrugged. "There was no potential immortui. I trust that you both can handle the normal akuma on your own."

Chat frowned but before he could say anything ladybug spoke first. "Does that mean there's a potential immortui connecting to the girl?" She asked, sternly.

Fray nodded. He wanted to add something, but was interrupted by a ball of fire. They dodged the attack but was separated instead. They turned to the akuma and saw that she was unamused by their antic in enemy ground. Even akuma's who was affected by the Soul clan magic got irritated when they are ignored.

"Now I know what the witch's favorite subject is," Chat said looking at the akuma with a smirk. "Spelling." He chuckled lightly at his own joke. There was also a distant chuckled coming from Raven. Though it was hardly noticeable even with Chat's abnormal hearing.

"Chat! This isn't the time! " Ladybug scold him, both hands on her hips.

"I am not a witch! My name is The summoner!" Summoner gesture to another card in front of her and summoned a female cat woman this time. "Get them!" She ordered. Hearing her command, the cat woman pounce towards Chat with her sharp claws. What was adding oil to the fire was that the other monsters who were just walking around for a picnic heard her command. Within a heartbeat, they were charging towards Ladybug and Raven who was the closest.

"Woah, that's one furry woman." Chat said, jumping back to avoid the collision with the cat monster. For some reason, the cat woman was targeting him specifically. Though he was glad that he doesn't have to fight a harbour of those monsters alone.

Chat grabbed his baton and expand them as he hit her in the stomach. He crouched to the ground in his battle position as he wait for his opponent. He examined the area and saw that both Ladybug and Raven were on the opposite end fighting off the monsters quite well by themselves. He sighed. "Seems like they'll be fine on their own. " He raised his baton, ready to strike.

He focus on his eyes and ears trying to find the now hiding cat. Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind. He ignored it (acting) , and when the cat saw her chance, she pounced at him like a feral. Chat swiftly turned his body with grace and sweng his baton with so much force at the cat's side that he sent the cat woman flying 10 meters away from him. Without a second to lose, Chat leaped towards her, baton raised up high and was ready to give her the final strike. He swung his baton as fast as he could and manage to disintegrate the monster. He stood proudly at his work but was stopped short when he heard ladybug's scream. He turned his head so fast that he thought that he was going to broke his neck.

His eyes widened at the petrified look that ladybug was making. But the worrisome thing was that Raven was nowhere to be seen. Heart beating as though it was about to explode, he sprinted towards her as fast as he could. Once he was next to Ladybug, he gave her a confused look. There was no Raven in sight. Stone Raven, monster Raven or even a possessed Raven. He only saw a horrified ladybug standing 2 meters away from him with something in her grasp and a very annoyed Summoner with her staff raised in the air.

"Give that back!" Summoner shouted. "That belongs to me!" She went to grabbed something from Ladybug, but chat hit her on the side before she could get near Ladybug. She yelped in surprised.

Chat ran towards his lady side with a defensive posture, ready to protect his ladybug. "LB, where's Raven?" He asked, eyes drilled on the fallen akuma.

Ladybug shakily showed Chat the thing that the akuma wanted. Chat gave a side glanced on ladybug's hands, half on the akuma and half on the object. His eyes widened at the sight of the card. It wasn't any ordinary card, it was a card that had printed a certain person he knew. "Raven?" He asked, surprised at the sight.

It was like any other normal card the akuma possessed, but the picture was that of his hero friend. His wings were spread beautifully, with his scythe in hand and ravens were surrounding him. He truly looked like a Grim reaper at the moment.

Chat examine the card more closely before he gasp. "That's a card from that popular card game!"

"Card game?" Ladybug finally spoke.

"Yeah. It's been popular since last year. What do they call it again?" He tapped his chin with his baton. "Ah, That's right. They called it Mystic!" He flicked his finger.

"What does-" Ladybug began to spoke but was interrupted by the Summoner.

A card was in her hand, waiting for itself to be activated. "Give me that card! It's a rare edition!" She shouted. "Thundera!"

Lighting strikes the duo like ants from the darken sky that was ripped opened viciously by the heat of the were able to dodge it but not for long if they stood there like sitting ducks. So they made a run for it towards the out side. Leaving an enrage Akuma on their tails.

 **A/N: ha-ha, I might update a little late cause of reasons. But enjoy nevertheless. Happy Halloween ?!**


	12. Don't pissed the pointy hat

They were now in the stadium. It was big enough to fight in but Ladybug was hesitant to move their fight there because there wasn't enough high places for her to swing her yo-yo and what's more, lighting could strike easily with the opened area. She only agreed to it because Chat got an idea on how to defeat her. She trust her partner, even if it means having her at a disadvantage.

"So, while we're waiting for the akuma, what happened back there?" Chat asked, using his baton to lean on.

Ladybug gulp at his question. She first hesitated to tell him but it was better that she told him instead of keeping it quiet. "Wh-when you were fighting with the cat woman, the other monsters were aiming for us. There were so many and I got impatient with worry," She looked at Chat and then thought of Adrien who was just outside the studio. (Girl you're the one fighting dozens of those monster) Chat waited for her to continue. "Well, I trusted my back to Raven so when I saw that the witch- I mean summoner fire her beam of light towards us, I didn't think I needed to interfere, thinking that Raven could deflect it with no problem, but then..." She choked on her words. "Raven yelped in surprised and when I turned, he was turned into a card. I snatched it from the air as fast as I could so that the summoner wouldn't get her hands on it but-" Before she could continue, Chat hold his hand up to a stop.

Chat walked towards her and gave her an assuring rub on her back. "It okay, bugaboo. We can fix this with miraculous cure. All we need to do is defeat the akuma." He gave her his most confident smile.

But that doesn't seems to be working on ladybug as she hang her head limply. "But that's the thing. I don't know whether it'll work," She said quietly. Chat had to get closer to her to hear what she said. "For all we know, this might have something to do with souls!" She exclaimed, fear could be heard in her delicate tone.

This same situation reminded Chat of when they first met. But this isn't the time to have doubts, since this isn't any normal akuma. An immortui have been created somewhere in the city and they need to put a stop to it before all of Paris fell into chaos.

Chat grabbed her shoulder and gave her a gentle shook. "Mi'lady, please trust this cat and yourself," He said putting pressure on the word trust. "We are Paris's superheroes. We are unstoppable if we work together. All for one and one for all, remember, " He gave her his usual signature grinned which soothe ladybug's fear a little. "And anyway, I'm sure her powers have nothing to do with souls." He added.

Ladybug gave him a confused look. "What makes you say that?" She asked raising her left brow in question. Chat didn't answer her, but instead he pointed his long finger at the back of her head. Her shoulders began to tense. The first thing she thought was the akuma, but when she saw Chat's face wasn't twisted in shock or horror, she began to relax and turned to look at what Chat was pointing at. Once she stopped, her eyes widened in surprised at the floating card that she saved. "Ra-Raven?" She called out, reaching for the card. Noticing her stretched hand, the card settle in her palms.

"Yeah, it's me. Can't believe I got outed by a kid," Raven scoffed from within the card.

"Can you get out?" Chat asked, getting closer to the card in ladybug's hand.

"Yeah. But it'll may take awhile. Stupid combined power of spells. Making my work harder than it already is." He grunted, displease by his current situation.

Ladybug studied the wiggling card on her hand before she spoke again. "What happened? You could've avoided the attack easily with your amount of experience." She asked. The card went still in her hand. She panicked thinking that something went wrong with him (Trying to forcefully free himself) before he spoke and her nerves calm again.

"I-uh kinda got distracted. Sorry to be a burden." He said in a sad and yet apologetic tone. "Stupid, side-effects. Now I'm blind." He muttered in annoyance. Though, Ladybug as well as the sharp ears Chat noir couldn't hear him.

Ladybug shook her head before she gave him an assuring smile. "You're not a burden. Chat and I will definitely fix this." She said, determine to keep her promise. But Raven had to spoil her determination.

"It's okay. I can get out of here myself. Though I do need some time." He said nonchalantly.

"Are you kitten me," Chat said, looking unimpressed. "Thanks for pursting our bubbles."

"OK, that's enough. That's good to know Raven. We need all the help we can get," Ladybug said looking a little pink in the cheeks. "Any idea what her power is? I know it has something to do with her card..." She asked.

"Well, like her name, she can summon spells and monsters but only through cards. But her collection are limited to the 52 cards she possesses so to increase her monsters, she turns people into cards, I suppose," Raven explained. "That white beam is what makes us into cards, so avoid it if you can." He added. (He have sharp eyes, one of the perks of being a bird wilder)

"Alright, thanks," Ladybug said turning her attention to Chat. "What's your plan?" She asked, giving Raven to Chat to store it in his pocket. Chat took the card and place it inside his chest pocket.

"Well, you may think I'm crazy. But I'm planing to make a deal with her." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"A deal?" Ladybug arching her eyebrows in question.

"Uh-yeah... I'm thinking of something along like if she wins she'll get to keep Raven's card, if we win she surrenders."

"What?!" She exclaimed. Chat ears fell to the side of his golden locks. "What makes you think that she is going to listen to you?" She questioned while pointing her finger at his chest. Chat stood his ground.

"Because she still has the pride of a card fighter, proof of it was when she desperately want the Raven's card." He explained.

"Card fighter? I don't know what you're talking about Chat but what makes you think she wants the card and not his miraculous?" She asked. Still not comprehending his crazy plan.

"Because she said 'that's a limited card edition'," He said. "It's not something you say when you want a certain miraculous from someone."

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed. "Toche. But this is still crazy." She said, letting her hands fell to her hips.

"I know, but it's kinda like fighting the gamer. Beat them at their own game," He explained. "We could avoid any unnecessary damages this way." He added.

Ladybug was still not convinced by the plan, especially since she doesn't know a thing about card games. It's like fighting blind. But Raven soon ripped her doubts from under her nose.

"Akuma does like to do something that they represent. It'll be easier for us to convince her or at least make her feel conflicted when she lose. I think Ad-Chat's plan is fine. Either that, or chase her around while she change the whole city into a real Halloween party." Raven said from inside Chat's left pocket. " What's more, I think the akuma is inside the cards. Soul clan akumas' powers usually based on their respective precious item. And those items are always the possessed object. I believe the same applies to normal akuma too, though. " He added.

Connecting Raven's logic into her head, Ladybug sighed in defeat. Can't really counter when even Raven agreed to Chat's plan. "Fine, but just a short note. I have no idea how to play this card game."

Chat gave her his famous Cheshire cat grin. "Leave it to me Mi'lady. I was once a champion myself." He said proudly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Chaton. If your a champion you should be able to teach me the rules first."

"I'll be delighted too." He gave a short bow. He was about to explain her the rules but was interrupted by a gust of wind coming from a girl surrounded by a whirlwind. (Should have done it earlier guys.)

The heroes stood their ground, waiting for the wind to cease. Once the strong wind fades away, what stood beside the girl was the akuma, Summoner. Ladybug and chat both noticed the increase of cards behind her. She must have done some hunting. Maybe that's why she took so long to get to them.

Summoner grinned from above as she raised her hand, ready to summon another monster but was stopped by Chat's extended baton. She glared at her enemy before commanding her wind minion to cover her back while she prepare to summon another monster to her side.

"Wait!" Chat shouted. But it fell to deaf ears. "How about a match!" He added quickly. This however got the akuma's attention. "A little match that comes with a prize if you win."

"Oh?" Summoner gave an amused sound before her hand fell to her side.

That was enough hint for Chat to realized that she gave him a chance to explained. He smiled. "If you win, you'll get Raven's card and as well as mine," Ladybug shot her head to look at her partner. But before she could say a word in he continued. "But if we win, you gave us your most precious card." He said. Chat noticed the hesitant in the Summoner's eyes, so he quickly added. "I'm sure you have no problem in wining against us, right?" Chat challenge her with a smug look.

Chat's word steeled her determination as she looked at him with her sky blue eyes in amusement. "Very well, we shall have a little match. Come forward, Chat noir." She said, as her feet touched the ground.

Ladybug felt unease by her demand and the little match, but this may be their only way to get to the akuma item without searching for it in her mountains of stack cards. But she still felt jittery when she watched her partner walked forward to the akuma.

Chat stopped in front of her with a grin. "Though I say we shall have a little match, I don't really have a stack of cards with me right now." He said, looking down at the little girl with pointy hat.

Summoner responded with a smirk. "Oh, that's alright. I'll provided the cards. Now choose, darkness or light?" She asked.

Chat couldn't understand the meaning behind her devious smile but he answered nonetheless. "Darkness, I guess?"

The summoner smiled mischievously as though that was the answer she needed to hear. "Darkness it is than."

She raised her staff and point it's crescent shape tip towards Chat. Realizing her action, Chat flinched but stood his ground thinking that she was going to summon a stack of cards for him. (Naive cinnamon roll) Though, ladybug and Raven doesn't share the same mindset.

"Chat, get away from her! " They both shouted desperately. But it's was too late, the bright light blinded Chat and before he could even winched, his world turned to darkness.

Ladybug watched in horror as her cat partner turned into a card right before her eyes. Twice. Twice she has witnessed her loved one turned to cards as she stood there helplessly. Her body was trembling, but not by fear but instead frustration and anger towards her helplessness and towards the akuma.

 _How dare she! How dare she lied to us to make Chat lower his guard!_ She was frustereated alright. If it weren't for the magical suit, her nails would have sunken into her palms and leave a scar behind.

When she saw Summoner was reaching towards the two cards floating in front of her, her throat fell to her stomach. She was too far to reached them in time before the akuma. So instead, she grabbed for her yo-yo and threw it towards the Summoner with a ferocity that would only surfaced when Ladybug is ferocious or in her protective mode.

The Summoner and her monster were a second too late to react to her vicious attack. As a result, the purple akuma was thrown back to the other side of the stadium with her monster companion chasing after her in alarm. As soon as ladybug saw the two girls were away from her partners, she sprinted towards them and sweng her yo-yo towards the stadium roof to create a safe distance from the akuma.

"You stupid, Cat!" She yelled at the Chat noir card in her hand. "Why are you so reckless! Just be thankful I can't strangle you right now!" She hissed at him. She waited for at least a guilty grunt, but no sound came from the card in her hand. "Chaton? " She called as she shook the card as if the boy clad-in a cat suit would come out of it. "Raven, why isn't Chat responding?" She asked to her other hand which held Raven's card in panic.

Other than the incoherent yelling coming from the other side of the stadium, there was silent between the trio. Ladybug who overthinks stuff occasionally, began to further her panic. But soon was stopped when she heard a small grunt coming from Raven's card. She brought the card closer to her ear.

Again Raven grunted in dissatisfaction. "Dang it. I can't seem to cut Chat from the akuma's power," Ladybug gave him a confused look. He sighed, and began to explain while half of his attention was towards the akuma. (Still yelling and cursing that shouldn't be utter by a child's mouth) "You know about my power to server bonds right?" Ladybug nodded. "Well, I tried to server Chat and the power of the akuma. It might not bring his whole body back but at least he could talk like me. But it seems like, because of a certain interference, I can't get my power through to him." He sighed.

Ladybug brows furrowed. "Then how bout you? Are you still able to get yourself free? " She asked.

"Need time but before that you need to-" Raven was interrupted by an angry purple Summoner. "Look out!" He warned.

The summoner summoned a huge ice block on top of their heads and fortunately, Ladybug was able to dodge it just in time. Unfortunately, a quarter of the stadium was now in wreckage and ice. Ladybug stared at the damage in horror before her attention was back towards the akuma who glared at her, displeased.

"What was that for?! " The akuma shouted in anger.

Ladybug was taken aback by the sudden, an understandable reaction but what confused her was the question in her tone as though she didn't expect to be knocked off her feet after what she did. Ladybug in return glared at her as well. "You lied to us! You said we were going to have a match! " She responded with the same amount of anger if not more.

"Lied?" Summoner looked at her dubiously. "Since when did I lied?" She asked innocently, though with venom in her tone.

"The moment you turned Chat into a Card!" Lady showed her The Chat card that was in her posession.

The Summoner still stared at Ladybug as though she couldn't comprehend her point. "So? He said he wanted a dark deck. What's more interesting then having a destruction force in your stacks. Now we're even, you have the Death Reaper as well as the Destroyer in your hands. I'm not going to fight someone who doesn't have a strong deck to give me a good fight," She said. "I'll give the rest after you get your butt down from there." She hissed, still pissed about being thrown from across the stadium for no apparent reason.

Ladybug was stunned for a moment before she finally spoke again. "Wait," She manage to choked out. "You mean, you want to fight me?" She asked, still grasping the situation.

Summoner rolled her eyes, annoyed by the spacey heroine."Well, yeah. Why do you think I gave you the cards?"

Ladybug's eyes widened. _Wait, that wasn't what we agreed too._ "I thought you were fighting Chat? "

"Who said?" She asked. "I said that I'll accept the match. Never did I say that I'll be fighting him."

Ladybug's face paled. _I am so dead,_ she thought to herself. To other people, she may look like a calm heroine thinking about her next move, but in reality she is panicking like her life depends on it. Noticing his dreaded friend, Raven cuts in on her mind that almost came to a dead conclusion.

"Oi, calm down," He chided in. "I'll give you some instructions along the way. I know how to play the game, kinda." That wasn't reassuring though, but Ladybug seems to relax at the presence of her friend. At least there was still someone who was by her side.

Ladybug gave a nervous gulp before she nodded her head and made her way down the roof. The Akuma was in a bad mood but it soon changed into amusement after thinking about what kind of match Ladybug was going to give her.

 _This is gonna be fun_ , the Summoner thought (She doesn't know ladybug is an amateur at the game). She gave her already made dark cards to ladybug (She made it along the way). Ladybug took it hesitantly as though she was nervous and afraid. This, however confused The Summoner, though she brushed it of as excitement (Children). They shuffle the deck and position themselves at the opposite side of each ends.

"Let's start the game," Summoner gave an amused expression. "Mystic, raise!" She called out.

 **A/N: Hey, guys sorry for the delay. It had been the worst two weeks ever. With Muet and the fever, I wasn't able to write a single thing. I was afraid I forgot the flow. But since I have time again, I'll make sure to update early again. Enjoy! ヾ** **(¯∇￣** **๑** **)**


	13. Clueless to Genius! Unfair!

**A/N: Hey, you know moment where you just follow the flow and write what comes to mind. That's what I did and for some reason it came to card fighting. And let me tell you, this chapter is hand down one of the hardest I have ever written. I salute the people who wrote the card fights in those anime.**

 **P. S. Cast is when they're using spells. Summon is when they're summoning. There might be some mistake, but just... Go along with it. Enjoy! (っ´▽`)っ**

Six cards surrounded by purple glow floated in front of the two players while the rest were beside them. Summoner was satisfied by her draw, while Ladybug on the other hand was clueless. Not that Summoner even notice her dismay.

Summoner reached for one card and threw it towards the ground with a smirk."I summon Multilux and activate her special ability. Multiply!" The humanoid fluffy white bunny appeared and split in two as it gave a punching posture. "I'm not done yet!" She reached for another card with a swipe as though she cut the two bunnies in half. "I sacrifice my two Multilux and summon The Sorcerer Lux!" The two bunnies screamed in pain and what appeared before them was a man in white (Lol) robe. "With that, I'm done. Your turn!" She shouted at her opposite side.

Meanwhile...

Ladybug was flustered as to what she was supposed to do. In her eyes, all she saw was two bunnies, then they disappeared, and then a wizard uh-Sorcerer appeared. _Why did she sacrificed her monsters? Wouldn't three monsters on the field better. What's more, how come she got the first move!? And why isn't she attacking? Arghh! This is way too confusing!_

Ladybug was about to panic again when Raven's voice cut through her chaos mind (He's been doing that a lot lately). "Oi, did you even hear what I said?" He said, vexed at her thin attention towards him.

Ladybug blinked in confusion. "What?" She tilted her head.

"Omigosh, Ladybug!" He holler. "Get a grip on yourself!" He scolded her. Hearing his stern tone, Ladybug automatically straighten her posture like a soldier. "Draw two new cards," He ordered and she followed. "Now listen here, I won't say it again! " Ladybug respond with a nod. "To win, you need to at least hit the owner three times. To get to the owner we need to destroy her monsters. Kinda like chess, kill the king you win. But to kill the monster, your monster needs to be stronger than hers. See, there, that monster is the Jack of heart Sorcerer Lux. If you want to kill it, you need a monster stronger than it," He paused. "Have you ever played poker?" He asked. Ladybug stopped to think before she nodded in respond. "Good, than this will be easier to explain. The concept is the same. The lowest monsters are from 3-10 than jack, queen, king, ace and the strongest two. Don't ask me why. After that you need to observe their symbol. Strongest to weakest are Diamond, Clubs, Hearts and spade. To summon monster stronger than 6 and above, you need to sacrifice one monsters while Jack and above requires two. Each turn you can summon only one, those with special effect like the Multilux are an exception. Special summon are also an exception, like the sorcerer. Do you get the gist Now, LB?" He waited for her reply.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda?" She seems insecure but that's to be expected. But Raven was there to help her, he just wished that he'll be enough.

"Okay. Now, look at the cards. You have a card that could counter her sorcerer but you can't summon it yet. So instead, let's summon reborn zombie. It's effect is useful for your next turn."

"Right." Ladybug took the card and threw it to the ground, mimicking the same action as the Summoner. "I summon Reborn zombie!"

Suddenly the ground shook as a hand appeared from the earth and made its way to the surface. Ladybug eyes widened at how realistic the monsters were. No, it is a person. She recognized that face, it was her mathematic geek classmate, Max!

"Max?!" She exclaimed in horror. "What-No! If we leave him there he'll-"

"Calm down, Ladybug!" Raven yelled from somewhere in the stack. " Even if he were to be defeated, he will be sent to the graveyard. He won't die. I don't sense death from him. Only from the akuma victim."

Even though she was still worried for her friend, Raven's words calm her nerves a little. Panicking won't save anyone. She stared at the floating cards. "Raven, there's no limit to using spells right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." She grabbed the card and threw it into the air. "I cast, wild fire!" The card brighten and a serpent made out of pure fire appeared and was handing towards the akuma. Though, the latter didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden appearance of the serpent. Instead, she calmly raised another card.

"I counter with Mirror of Ice!" A beautiful gigantic mirror appeared and deflected the attack back at Ladybug.

Ladybug clicked her young in irritation. She jumped back a few feet in reflex and used a spell to protect herself. "Crystal wall!" Dozens of Crystal bloomed to protect its master. With that, the attack was negate. "I missed."

"Good try, though. You're getting the hang of spells." Raven noted.

"Cause I love magic. Next time I'll get her for sure."

"Remember the number of your cards. Leave one spell for emergency. Next time try combination, it's more powerful that way."

"Combination? Like if I use Wind and Fire it'll create a bigger fire?" She asked, excitement can be seen in the gleam of her blue bell eye.

"Yes! You learn fast, now just don't forget the monsters, they're your front line. Try to summon me or Chat if you can."

Ladybug nodded but their conversation were cut short by the akuma's excited claps. "That was amazing! The way you counter my counterattack. Keep it up and I may have some entertainment after all." She said excitedly (Cocky little brat). "Now it's my turn," After her draw she smiled wickedly. "How bout we put some master action into the fray. I equip, The staff of the sun, Magnus!" Her staff's crescent tip disappeared and turned into the sun instead. "I cast, Magic illusion!" She raised Magnus into the air and bright light shun from its core.

Spotting the incoming attack, Ladybug went into her defensive stance and cast. " I equip, Helheim armor!" Beautiful pearly white chains appeared on ladybug's body as she braced for impact. She saw the attack aiming for Max and he tried to evade it but instead it came from the other direction and he fell to the ground. "What?!" She stared in horror at her fallen friend.

"Illusion remember," A cheeky voice suddenly echoes in front of her. A little too close for her comfort. Ladybug swiftly jumped backward to avoid her attack but she instead ambushed by The Sorcerer from behind and she crashed to the ground on her knees. "I'm not done yet. Luxian Ray!" She yelled.

This time ladybug didn't have her protective armour to protect her as it dissolves into dark light, so she was hit point blank by the attack. Ladybug yelped in pain. She rolled to the ground and manage to stay on her feet with a brighter flare in her eyes. She rubbed the dirt off her face and glared at the grinning akuma. "My turn." She hissed with venom in her tone.

Ladybug drew her two cards and was happy at what she got. She is Lady luck after all. "I equip, Staff of dark fate!" A Four feet black staff with a single black pearl with a golden ring around it appeared in Ladybug's hand.

"What are you gonna do with that little staff, ladybug? You can never defeat my Sorcerer!" Sorcerer said from the opposite side, cheekily.

"'Never' is not in my dictionary, purple." Ladybug countered with a smirk. This made Summoner falter. "I activate Reborn Zombie's ability!"

The fallen zombie have now awaken from its slumber once again. He made an approving grunt before his attention went back to the enemy. Summoner's eyes widened in amused as she knows where Ladybug was going with that move.

 _What kind of name is this?_ Ladybug shrugged at the card and summoned it. _I hope it's not anyone I know, it unnerve me if I know them_. "I summon, Magical something!" Beside Reborn Zombie, a guy with long black hair with two golden horn wearing a black and blue robe with a sharp scythe appeared. To Ladybug's relief, it was someone she didn't recognize. But still need saving. "I sacrifice Reborn zombie and Magical something to summon Death The Reaper, Raven!" She shouted.

Unlike the previous Multilux who yelled in pain, the two monsters in Ladybug's posession willingly leave the girl with a polite bow. To replace the now empty field, a winged cocoon appeared. When he fully materialize, he spread his black wings did a flip in the air, before he flew beside Ladybug with an approving smirk.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. _Show off._

"Got an idea how to flip the table?" He asked giving me a side glance.

"Kinda," She glanced back at the black bird beside her. "I didn't get the chance to read it. But what's your ability? Is it still Divine Judgement?" She asked.

Raven's nose wrinkled in response. "Uh, No. Seems like I could revive a dark monster from the graveyard but that's it, I guess." She answered her.

Ladybug thought for a while before she nodded. She could work with that. "Limits?" She asked.

"Once per turn, cannot be higher that number 6. Though, I can be sacrificed to summon a monster stronger than me. I count as two cards."

"Alright. I activate Raven's ability, Revival of darkness!" She motioned her hand to Raven. Obeying her command, he flew to the air and slash the thin air with his Death scythe. A black hole appeared from the torn air and Reborn zombie crawled his way back to earth. There was a sound of irritation coming from the other side of the stadium but that only made Ladybug's grin wider.

"Raven, attack Sorcerer!" She command. Raven oblige and flew towards the enemy with his scythe in hand.

Raven was ready to strike when Summoner stopped him with a spell. "Light guard!"

Not wanting to waste Raven's attack, Ladybug countered. "Switching tube! I switch Raven to zombie!" She called out. Before Raven knew it, he was swallowed by a dark crimson rube and was shot back towards ladybug's side. Meanwhile, the same thing happened to Zombie as he attack the Sorcerer instead of Raven but his attacks were negate because of the Summoner's spell.

Summoner shouted something inappropriate but Ladybug ignore her and turned to Raven and Zombie who returned to her side. She saw Raven's face was paled and asked. "You OK?"

"I think some food shot out from my stomach..." He muttered covering his mouth.

"You'll be fine. Come on, let's link attack." Raven nodded.

Both ladybug and Raven charged at their enemy with their weapon in hand. Raven successfully destroyed the Sorcerer while Ladybug aimed for the master. Ladybug waited for some counter but soon noticed there wasn't one by the grimace expression on the akuma's face. Ladybug's and Summoner's staves collided and made a huge impact, but in the end, Ladybug's Attack went through. When they finished their attack, they quickly returned to Zombie's side.

The smile on The Summoner's face hasn't disappear. Proof she was amused by the entire match. "That was a good one Ladybug, but let's see if you can survive this round." She said drawing her two card and smiled wickedly.

"I cast, monster reborn to revive my Sorcerer Lux!" She shouted as blinding light shrouded the stadium. When the light fade, Sorcerer Lux stand before her. Ladybug grunted in annoyance. "I summon, Purity Witch!" A beautiful woman with a silky knee length dress and a golden and white pointy hat with a wooden star wand appeared beside her. "I activate her special ability, Twin Link! She and Sorcerer Lux can fused into one and create, The Lord Of Light!"

Both monsters twirled together like a dance, until bright light envelope the area once again (Too... much... light!). What appeared before them was a boy, the same age as the akuma, with blond hair and grey eyes. His complexion is soft and kind but his eyes were filled with sadness. He was wearing a silver armour that doesn't look ridiculous on his small body, a crown like helmet wrapped around his head and an absurdly beautiful sword that could only be seen in fantasy.

"Meet my strongest and bestest friend, Lord of the Light, Seiren." She introduced him with pride in her tone.

"That's him." Ladybug pointed out.

"Yup." Raven agreed. "Now all you need to do is win. Maybe you should hurry, I feel something disturbing in the air." He said while staring at the shining boy.

"Not the usual weird?" She asked, tilting her head with her hand on her forehead to filter some of the light.

"Nope... And that's worrisome as it is." Ladybug nodded, returning her mind back to figuring out a plan to defeat the akuma. Both she and Summoner have two life left as well as four cards each. Either she finishes Ladybug off on this turn or the next.

"I cast, Heart to one! This card may prevent me from attacking but now Seiren is able to attack twice!" Summoner explained. She than pointed at Ladybug with a smirk on her face. "Attack her!"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. _What is she doing? Even if he can attack twice, she still won't be able to land any damage on me. Though it's not like I'm going to let her hurt Raven again_. "I cast, Bloody shield!" She heard a protest from Raven but it was already too late cause the magic has already been activated.

"I activate Seiren special ability, he ignore the surrounding monster and went straight for the master. Go Seiren! Let's get our win! " She said cheerfully.

 _That ability is way too Op! That's cheating!_ Ladybug was stunned for a moment and that moment was her mistake as Seiren Large sword slashed on her being making her fall to the ground.

"Ladybug! " Raven shouted in horror.

The second wave of the attack was coming but Ladybug found her arm and voice strength to call out. "Shadow step! " She disappeared in thin black clouds and the slash missed her body.

Seiren examine the area from left to right and saw the object of his attack safely tucked under the black wings of Raven protectively. He gave a tired (relief) sighed and made his way back to his own master.

Seeing the Lord of Light making his way back to be by his master side, Raven quickly opened his wing and survey Ladybug for any injuries. "You okay? Any bleeding, hurting?" He asked. His voice was the definition of calm but his eyes betrayed his demeanor.

Ladybug winched. "Yeah, I fine. The pain was only for a brief moment but ouch that really hurt." She frown as she rubbed her supposed injured area.

Raven let out a sighed of relief before looking all nonchalant again. "Alright, plan?" He gave her a glance while walking to the frontline again.

"Yup, It's time for kitty to join the party." She gave him a wicked smirk and Raven returned it the same way. "My turn?" She yelled at the akuma. Summoner just gave her a just-get-on-with-it wave.

"I cast, New beginning!" This card forced both player to discard all the cards on their hand and draw a new set of six cards. Ladybug stared at the new cards and smiled. Lady luck, indeed. "I activate Raven's ability and revive Magical something to the field. I than sacrifice Reborn zombie and Magical something to summon my most trusted and strongest card, Chat Noir, The Destroyer!" She called out in a large volume.

Black mist began to gather and every solidified mist that was created, appeared a part of Chat. First was his legs than his arms, torso, face and lastly, his perked triangles ears. Like Reborn zombie, he doesn't have an expression on his face but the playful swish of his tail, Ladybug could tell he was agitated.

"Ready, Raven, Chat?" She asked. Raven nodded while Chat gave an empty side glance towards her. But she can tell that there was a small flare in his eyes. Her kitty is still in there and she is going to brake him out. "Let's go!"

Ladybug along with her two monsters (Partners) charged at the Akuma. Summoner doesn't seems to be fazed at all from ladybug's bold move, instead she took her challenge with her head held high. "I cast, side way mirror!"

"Submissive touch!" Ladybug touched the mirror and it dissolves into light.

"I cast, Fairies blessing!" Summoner's Magnus staff glowed a beautiful orange as she launched at Ladybug for an attack. This card gave her triple the magical power of Magnus. This amount of power was enough to defeat both ladybug and Raven as its effect also involves in wide range attack.

Ladybug may not know the effect of the card but instinct told her that the card was dangerous. So in that moment, it was her priority to stop Summoner's attack rather than Seiren's. "I cast Double Darkness!" Raven, realizing his role, stood by Ladybug and they both gather their power together (Ladybug staff + Raven's power) and counter Summoner with it.

Fortunately, they we able to deflect Summoner's vicious attack. Unfortunately, now both Raven and Ladybug were unable to attack again. They watched as Chat charged towards Seiren baton ready in hand.

"Your kitty won't be able to destroy my Seiren." Summoner said with a smug.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "If he can't, why would I summon him."

Summoner's smug smile faltered. "The Double darkness wasn't your trap card?" Ladybug just smiled in response. "No!" She shouted as she hurriedly grab for another spell. "I cast, Piercing Light!" As soon as she mouthed the spell, a sword of Light shot it's way towards Chat.

Ladybug of course easily countered it. "I cast, Black Hole!" As soon as the sword of Light made its way a meter away Chat it was swallowed by Ladybug's spell. "I activate Chat's ability, God's Reaper!"

"No!" She exclaimed as she rushed towards The Lord Of Light. But it was too late as Chat's glowing Claw pierced his chest.

The ability that Chat just used was an ability that can kill any monster on the field. The side-effects of such overpowering effect was that Chat also have to leave the field. A one use ability.

Summoner stared in horror as her best friend crumble in glassy light. She doesn't know what to make of it and the smile he gave her was making her even more confused than ever. She furrowed her brows. Something from behind her mind was whispering, no, shouting something in her head. But for some reason, it was filtered by a soothing voice that she grew to love as the years pass. It told her to finish the game. Realizing whose voice it belong to, of course she oblige. He was watching her.

Ladybug at first was confused by the sudden silent that fell in the air but it was a short confusion as she got ready her second attack on Summoner. She's not done yet and judging by Summoner's face, neither was she.

"I Cast, Fire eating plant!" The bunch of plant that instantly grew for the ground attacked and Ladybug's focus never left the akuma. There was always something up her selves to counter.

"I cast, Copycat! I Copy Raven! " A bald dummy appeared and it soon evolve into Raven. Though his eyes were pure black instead of red and yellow like Raven's.

 _There it is._

The plant's attack hit the Fake Raven and they burned from contact. Having done his role, the dummy disperse into light.

Summoner turned to ladybug and smiled wickedly at her. "Magnificent combination of attacks. But that ends here. I'll defeat on my next-" turn, never left her mouth as she noticed the grin on ladybug's face. _She couldn't, but... Summon._ Summoner eyes widened as realization struck her like lightning.

"I summon, Hell's bunny!" A cute ten foot tall black with ruby red eyes rabbit appear from a wormhole. "Catch the purple carrot Bunny." She said.

The rabbit pounce at the akuma delightedly.

On the other hand, Summoner stood proudly as she witness her first defeat since she started to take up the deck with her friend. For some reason she doesn't feel remorse towards ladybug, she felt satisfied with the match as well as a second chance to meet her beloved friend. She doesn't regret losing, though she regret losing the power to see her friend. But she knew in her heart that he wants her to move on.

Once the Rabbit's attack made contact with the Summoner, everything that was involved in the battle disappeared, including Raven, who was reverted back into a card.

"Now all I need to do is purify the akuma..." Ladybug said in determination as she grasp Raven's card in the air. She searched the area for the akuma and was shocked to find the Summoner was walking to her and not the other way around. Once she stood before Ladybug with her head held high, Ladybug stared at her in wonder without letting her guard down in the process.

"Here..." Summoner held out Lord of Light card to Ladybug. Though the later gave her a spectical look. "You need to purify it, right? Than do it before I regret it." She said in a it's-final tone.

At first ladybug was hesitant to take the card but in the end, after noticing the girl's sincerity, ladybug took it with a grateful smile. Her hands were both on the card and was ready to rip it apart but was stopped by purple glove.

"Ah, before that, you may want your partners back. Seiren said your job is not finish yet." She explained than let go of ladybug's hand. She gesture for the two cards and ladybug obeyed. She took the two cards and threw it into the air before it flash into purple light.

Before they knew it, the light spit out two dazed Superheroes.

"Ugh, finally got ripped apart from that horrible case of prison." Chat said with a groaned.

"Woah, two in one. Nice job whiskers." Raven held up a fist and Chat followed.

Ladybug groaned audibly which caught the two's attention. "Really, guys." She said in a scolding tone. She was about to get another word out but Raven started to talk first.

"Okay~" Raven turned to The girl in pointy hat. "Before we purify the akuma, Summoner can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but you better hurry before that annoying voice comes back." She said with a shrugged.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Did Seiren said anything to you?"

"Huh?" She was surprised by the unexpected question but answered him nonetheless. "He said that I shouldn't be sad anymore and needs to move forward and than he..." She paused and her brows knitted together as thought she was trying to remember a lost memory. Raven waited patiently while she organized her mind. She soon gasped and grabbed Raven's arm with a pleading expression. "He-He called out to me before we even started the game. At that time I ignored him because the annoying voice was louder and I thought he was one of them-" A sob escaped her throat. "He called for me... He was asking for help."

Raven finally found the cause for his disturbing feeling. Both Ladybug and Chat noir haven't dealt with such situations yet and Raven doesn't know whether they could handle it or no. But he couldn't afford to delay the search any longer.

"Alright, I'll, no we'll save him." He said looking at her straight in the eyes. She gave a trembling nod and soon she was covered in darkish purple bubble like foam.

"Please..." She whispered before her consciousness fade.

"No screaming?" Chat questioned, looking at the girl who slept peacefully in Raven's arms.

Ladybug who also looked quite conflicted as well, walked beside Raven after she had completed the purification. "Is she okay?" She asked looking at the girl with a worried expression.

"She's will be if we find the immortui," Raven stood up carrying the girl bridal style. "We have a failure to find." He said.


	14. The Ghost tunnel APPEARED!

"Hold on, let me just..." Chat rubbed his cheeks like a cat and a moment later, whiskers grew from each side. "...Smell the danger... " He raised his nose to the sky and gave a quick niff of the air. His nose scrunched as he did a left and right motion. "I can't smell the danger. Is the immortui still asleep?" His question was directed towards the frowning bird hero.

"Just as I thought," Raven frowned, glancing at the child in his arms. He was relieved that the side effect of the dream, aka the blindness he got from it disappeared. But he wasn't happy that such a case have to happen at such a time. The worst timing ever. Blindness sounds nice now that he knows what he was going to encounter later. "We got a failure in our hands. And that means bad/good news." He grimace at the trouble they're going to go through in a few moments.

"You mention that just now," Ladybug pointed out with her hands on her hip. "I know what failure means but I don't know the reason why you use that specific word in this situation."

"I'm talking about a failed resurrection. Only the strong souls are able to resist the temptation of being revive. We call them miracles but the soul clan call them failures. I just like to call them failures just because I want to taunt the clan of their powerlessness at being unable to control all souls." He explained briefly and on point.

"Then what's the purblem?" Chat cut in. "I mean, since there's no immortui, doesn't this mean our work here is done?" Chat tilt his head with a confused look.

"Yeah, I wish," Raven grunted. "The thing is, the girl's thread and the boy's are still connected. That is not good, since her fate will be altered as well. She will either die earlier then intended or die a gruesome death. I don't think anyone wants that," He glance at the unconscious girl before looking at his two companion with seriousness that rarely surface on his face. "Anyway, I promise her that I'll save him. I intend to fulfill her wish. Are you guys in? " He asked looking at the two.

The duo glanced at each other with one brow raised before they gave a smirk at Raven. "Of course we are." Ladybug said with Chat giving a thumbs up beside her.

Raven smirked back. "Thanks." He leaped to the air as he spread his wings to fly. "By the way Ladybug, you can use the cure since there's no immortui threat this time around." He notify as he glance her way.

Without a second to lose she, used her miraculous cure and all the people who were trapped in the card were released from their prison card. Though the only weird thing about the sight was that all the victim were wearing Halloween costume. A sight to behold indeed. It took them (Ladybug and chat noir. Raven was out of sight) about five minute or so to reassure everyone's safety before they could leave the Persians to be on their way. They were relieved that none of their loved one was carded, but they did saw a certain shrieking blonde among the victims. Though, none of the heroes (except for the kind hearted Chat, but only slightly) even attempt to comfort her.

:-P

"So, what are we saving the boy from?" Chat asked, after he and Ladybug found the bird behind the shadows of a nearby building. As soon as Raven saw them, he flew with the duo behind his trail.

"Soul clan and loneliness."

Ladybug groaned in annoyance at his expected answer. "What do they want with the boy if they failed?" She asked.

"His soul. They are twisted old geezers. They want to experiment on a strong soul so they can control them as well. Like a stronger fuel give a stronger power." He explained.

"They are getting on my fur." Chat growled.

"I know right. I've been dealing with them for years and they always manage to ruffle my feathers." He growled along with Chat.

Ladybug sighed as she rolled her eyes. Even in such situations they are able to play around with jokes and puns. She wonder sometime that whether her two companions even have a speck of fear in their body. "OK I get it, they always pushed the wrong button," She grunted when she heard her own words. She quickly covered it up with a question to avoid any teasing from the two. "Where are we going anyway, Raven?"

"You guys have been following me blindly and just now thought of asking me that?" He asked but quickly answered when he heard ladybug's soft growl to ensure her patience was running thin. "We're heading to the boy's direction. He's still connected to her." He explained but suddenly stopped when he saw the police cars driving towards the studio where the previous battle had taken place. _Took them long enough,_ he rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how they can be slower than the blog." Chat said crouching at the edge of the building.

"Come on, kitty. Let's hand the girl to the police." Ladybug took the girl from Raven's arms and jumped down the building with Chat following behind her.

Raven watched as they stopped in front of the police cars without warning and got a series of honking from the angry policemen. But the men's faces soon soothe when they realized that it was the beloved duo with an unconscious girl in their arms that stopped them. They were discussing something about the girl but Raven didn't payed any attention to their conversation. Instead he focused on the one unique colour of a thread that stretches towards the dark alleyways.

Raven noticed the stares that some passerby as well as the policemen gave him but he ignored them and flew upwards as a signal to ladybug and Chat of their supposed departure. The duo made a polite wave at the policemen before they made their way to Raven's side.

"Which way?" Ladybug asked.

Raven point the way and they leap to the dark side of Paris.

(~_^)

"So~ Why are we in the sewer again?" Chat asked for the fifth time since they went underground.

"To find the ghost in the tunnel." Raven replied sarcastically while Ladybug groaned.

"Chat that's the fifth time you asked, can't you just deal with it." She said, a bit annoyed by Chat. Their situation at that moment was a disadvantage to her but not he and Raven since they were the only one that could see in the dark while she was well, in the dark. She had to depend on Chat to guide her while Raven concentrate on finding the boy.

"I know," Chat pouted. "But the smell is killing me." He whined with his claws pinching his nose.

Ladybug let out a tried sigh. She couldn't really be mad at him since it's true the smell was horrible. If her nose was trying to protest at the smell, what about Chat who had a sensitive nose among the two.

Ladybug lightly rubbed the back of Chat's hand with her thumb. "Just hang in there kitty. I'm sure Raven will find him soon and we can get out of here asap." She couldn't see his expression but she could feel a movement that she could tell he was nodding his head.

After 15 minutes in the sewer, Raven eventually stopped in his track. But the sudden halt in action made Ladybug bump into Chat with a 'hump'. Ladybug rubbed her nose as she stared at the dark tunnel. _Nope, still seeing nothing._

The moment Raven stopped, Chat got goosebumps all over his body. The temperature suddenly dropped twice its number and Chat was shivering to the core. He never felt such coldness in his life and he's been in a freezer before. But what shocked him the most was the cause of the drop in heat. A boy wearing black shorts and a green shirt stood before him with a very heart breaking expression. Chat heart string was pulled when he saw the sadden child and he couldn't helped but to step forward towards the boy. Without realizing his own action, his grip on Ladybug's hand was released.

Ladybug was confused by the sudden disappearence of warmth from her hand, so without thinking, she took her yo-yo and opened the screen like a compact and let the light shone in the dark tunnel. _Why didn't I just do this from the beginning?_ Ladybug mental slap herself. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Raven's arm stretched out blocking Chat's way while Chat has his worried and yet dazed look.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asked tugging at Chat's shoulder. Her gesture made Chat shaped out of whatever made him dazed and soon his dazed look turned to confusion.

"What?" Chat gazed at Ladybug and than at Raven with confusion but his eyes soon returned back at the sadden boy.

Raven tugged at Chat's ear and her groaned at the action. "Don't get consumed by his emotions or you'll be feeling like a beaten kitten for a week." He warned and Chat gulped audibly in response.

"Uh, Is that him?" Chat asked looking at the boy before them in astonishment.

"Yeah, that's him," Raven glanced at Chat and smirked. "Guess your powers increase on the day of the black cat. Considering you're looking at the pure form of the soul." He stated.

"My kwami did warned me about it. But he just warned me. No wonder I've been seeing people with no legs flying around the city.," Chat chuckled. "I thought I lost my mind cause of stress."

"OK, stop right there," Ladybug interrupted the sudden creepy conversation the two heroes were having. "Let's not get creepy on Halloween." She said with both of her hands on her hips. Chat chuckled nervously while Raven gave a slight smirk. "Come on, let's save the child already." She gave a shooing gesture at the two.

 _It's better to be light-hearted now. Considering what they'll see later on,_ Raven thought with a frown. Fortunately, his sudden change in attitude didn't caught the attention of his two companions. So, he let them be as ignorant as long as possible. Because sometimes ingnorence is bliss. He wished that the two of them didn't need to see the dark side of the _his_ world, but since they are wilders themselves, such things cannot be avoided.

Raven turned his attention back to the boy and asked. "I was sent by your precious friend to help you. " He said, using his softest voice to avoid intimidating the boy. The transparent boy finally moved his gaze from the ground to Raven. Like a bat out of hell, his eyes shone in hope as soon as he realize who was the person standing before him. His transparent body wasn't so transparent anymore in the eyes of Chat. Though Ladybug could only see a blur aura. But that's more than enough as she was already freaking out on the inside.

"Are you perhaps the Grim Reaper?" The boy asked, eyes shining like a child who found a new toy.

"I go by Raven now. But yes, I'm him." Raven nod at the boy's question. Everytime (well most of the time) he stumble upon a spirit, they always asked the same question with hope shining in their eyes. Raven was confused by their excitement in seeing him. He didn't understand why they would be excited to meet the Grim Reaper. He's the Grim Reaper for goodness sake.

"This is amazing! I thought I would never be able to get help!" The boy said, excitement and relief can be heard in his tone. "I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about the recent attack," He frowned as his gaze went back to staring at the ground. "I'm happy that she want me back but I'm sad that she never moved on even after a year. I don't like seeing her suffer, it's better if she forget me."

Raven raised his hand and pat the boy on his shoulder. "She can move on but that doesn't mean she have to forget you," He gave him a reassuring smile. A smile that rarely surface on Raven's face. "Memories are a precious thing. She will suffer more if there's a hole in her heart. Trust me when I say she never regret meeting you, so I hope you don't either." He said and the boy nodded with hidden tears behind his brown eyes. "Now tell me what's keeping you here, she will feel much more reassure if you are in peace."

"My body..." The boy manage to squeeze out buy it was just a slight whisper that made Raven moved closer to hear him better.

"Pardon?"

"My body, I can't find my body." The boy said, in a louder tone.

There was a gasped beside Raven that came from Chat. Raven didn't know how much he was able to decipher their conversation but he guessed that the body part he was able to understand.

"I expected that's the problem," Raven sighed before retrieving his hand from the boy's shoulder whule pulling his hood down to cover his face. "I understand, we shall find your body," He said turning to face his two confused companions. "But before that, you both need to get to school. You're late as it is." He said at the duo.

Ladybug's mouth dropped while Chat winched with their eyes widened as realization struck them like a truck.

"Oh, Shit..." Ladybug whispered under her breath. Chat gave her an odd look but didn't say anything.

"I guess we better go?" Raven pointed towards their way out.

As much as Chat wanted to get out of the stinky sewer asap, he was worried about someone else other than himself. (like always) "But, the boy?" Chat asked, reluctant to leave the boy.

Raven glanced at the boy and gesture to him to come closer. "It's okay. He'll stay close to me until you guys finish school. Meet me on the entrance of the sewer when your on break. We'll start searching then."

Ladybug nodded, finding the plan was fair for all. She tugged at Chat's arm and he followed her out.

Raven turned and look at the boy. "What's your name?" He asked. "I expect you to remember it since you emit golden light. Quite a rare jewel aren't you."

"Aynur." The boy answered.

"Moon light. A beautiful name indeed," He nodded in approval. "Come, I need to get back before my best friend have panic attack because of my disappearence," He made his way to the exit before he halt his steps and looked at Aynur who was floating beside him. "Maybe you should hide your presence a bit more. I don't want a certain someone finding out about me because of a floating boy."

Aynur complied at his request and hid his presence enough for even Chat not to notice him. Letting out a satisfied hum, the two ran out of the sewer (one flying).

(○ﾟεﾟ○)

Adrien searched everywhere the moment he got back to the studio but he couldn't find his infuriating hidden friend anywhere. He asked Nathalie about his whereabouts but got a scolding instead because of his disappearence. Tried to ask Gorilla, but he gave him the usual silent treatment. After two rounds of the studio he returned to their changing room to change and get his stuff but soon he began to panic when he noticed Fray's belongings were still in place.

 _Did he got carded by Summoner? But I didn't see him among the victims._ Adrien eyes darted around the studio for any sign of his friend in panic. _Maybe he just went to the toilet. Yeah that must be it. But I just searched the toilet._ Adrien was about to rip out his hair with worry but a tap from his left shoulder stopped him from such things. He yelped in surprised and turned his head so fast that he thought he heard a crack from his neck. And there he was, the cause of his panic stricken situation looking all nice and dandy with his usual blank face (Adrien knows that on the inside it was a smug that could compete with Chat's).

A series of emotions flashed before Adrien's eyes. Surprised, confused, anger and lastly relief. Fray was relieved that he stuck to the relief look instead of anger. He was about to give a wicked comment on his friend's panic situation but stopped, thinking that it wouldn't be wise or nice to do such a thing.

Instead he played the innocent role. "Hey, where have you been?" He asked, putting on his most innocent face.

Adrien's eyes twitched. Fray had to hold back a laughter at Adrien's expression. As much as he wanted to laugh, he had to hold it back. "Where? That's what I should be asking you?! " He exclaimed, gaining the eyes of some workers in the studio but ignored them and only focused on his friend.

Fray shrugged. "Well, since there was an epic battle going on in the studio, I pretty much have too much time on my hand. I tried to find you but you were nowhere to be found. So to pass the time, I made tea and head for the security room to see the heroes battle." He explained, while walking back to the studio. It seems like no one realized the absence of the teens and continued on they specific work. "It was awesome until the part where Raven got carded," He grimace. "Not cool."

Adrien have been gaping at the boy ever since he told him what he did the whole time the battle was going on. And might he add that his friend was way too chilled. Adrien was on the border of smacking his head or giving him a high five. But he did neither and just sigh in exhaustion. Well, he was the one the that left him first so he didn't have the right to smack him in the head.

"Okay, I think I got the gist of what you did the entire time," He said rubbing his temples. "Let's just go to school, we're late as it is."

"Hmm. Yeah, sure. Let me change and get my stuff first." Fray said before rushing off to their changing room.

"That kid got guts." Plagg stated from inside Adrien's jacket.

"He loves to cause me trouble and worry." Adrien sighed exasperatedly.

"But he sure got your back."

Adrien raised his brow at the statement. "What?"

"Give me cheese. You forgot to feed me." Plagg whined ignoring his kitten's question and gave him an answer he didn't want to hear.

On the other hand, Adrien knew that if cheese were to come into play, there was nothing he could do to turned back to their previous conversation so he dropped it. Thinking that it wasn't important or necessary (Oh, how wrong was he).

 **A/N Finally finished this chapter... Why does it feel like this arc is longer than it should be -_-||. I'm not even at the school part yet. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻. I'll work on this arc quickly before the two months time is up. Thanks for reading and bye.**


	15. The sad bug

**A/N:...=￣** **ω￣** **= This is kind of like a filler? For some reason I can't help myself but to write it. The plot is moving, sure, but my hands aren't. Sigh. And it's almost time for my freedom to end. Just hope that I can at least finish this arc before the Christmas comes. Well, enjoy!**

"So, I believe everyone is excited for the Halloween party tonight?" Ms. Bustier asked looking at her excited students fondly.

"Yes!" Her students answered enthusiastically. They didn't let the recent akuma dragged down their spirit of Halloween and was excited for the party tonight. They also knew that if there was an akuma that morning then there was nothing that could ruin their party that night.

"Alright then, I'll see you after lunch. We'll finish the decoration then. Now dismiss."

Σ=)

Adrien packed his belongings as quickly as possible to dash off to their meeting place but alas, his bad luck (Oh come on, it's Halloween!) kicks in. He was grounded to the same spot because Chloe had a different idea than to leave him alone.

"Adrikins~ What are you going to wear tonight?" She asked batting her long eyelashes to seem cute. "Are you going to be the big bad wolf to my red riding hood?"

Adrien tried to get her grip off his arm but Dang the girl is strong. "Umm, I don't know since my dad will be the one making them." He said. Not a complete lie since his dad was making it.

His dad forbid Adrien from joining the party if he didn't wear a costume made by him. Something about 'No son of mine is going to a social teenage party wearing a third rate designer's clothing'. At first he was shocked by his father's willingness to let him go to a teenage party, but after Fray dragged, literally, his dad out of their dining room, he came back agreeing to his request. Adrien still doesn't know what Fray told his father to make his overprotectiveness crack but at least the results were miraculous. Now he was able to spend more time with his friends. He'd have to thank Fray one day for whatever he did.

Chloe perked at the mention of his dad. "Oh, that's wonderful! I wouldn't think less then a wonderful wolf costume made by Gabriel Agrest himself for his beloved son." She shriek jumping up and down in excitement. "Shall we go together? It's logical for us to go together since we'll look fabulous side by side!" She whipped her hair back to make her point.

Adrien on the other hand had no such plans to go with her. He didn't hate Chloe but her overbearing antics made him want to not stay with her for a great amount of time. He tried again to get her off his arms but it was no use against her iron grip until his eyes made contact with Fray's violet. He was smirking at them. Making no move to help whatsoever. Some friend right there. Nino wasn't there to help him because he had something to do at home (Apparently with Allya) and the only other person that could help him was Marinette and Sabrina. Of course Sabrina was out, she's on Chloe's side and Marinette for some reason had an internal conflict written all over her face. So the only person he was able to turn to was Fray. Adrien made a pleading look and Fray let out a snort before he walked to his side, tugging at his sleeves.

"Come on, Adrien..." He usurped the boy.

For some reason when their skin made a little contact, a shiver ran down Adrien's back and he instinctly jerked from the contact. Chloe yelped at the sudden movement but Adrien was only focused by the incredulous look that was on Fray's face.

Adrien quickly rubbed the back of his neck and apologize to both him and Chloe. _How can I be so rude to Fray when he was just trying to help,_ Adrien scolded himself.

Fray on the other hand just shrugged at his friend's peculiar action and just gesture to him to follow him out. Chloe protested at first but was silent by Fray immediately, leaving no back talks from Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry but we have fitting session for our costumes right now. You know how Mr. Agrest is towards tardiness. So we would like to take our leave now," He walked towards the door before he added without looking back. "Oh, And Adrien is going with me to the party. You don't need to trouble yourself with it." With that they left the classroom with Marinette dashing out of the room in a hurry.

Adrien watched the sprinted girl (She sure is fast. Ironic really, since she's always late.) with wide eyes before he turned to Fray with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for the save and sorry about that just now."

"No worries, I did left you at her mercy for a moment." Fray shrugged. He didn't really blame him since it was the expected reaction. Chat's powers were sensitive on such days, so him reacting to a spirit that way, not that surprising. There's a reason why people avoid the creatures of the dead.

"Uh, well I-uh-" Adrien stutter suddenly taken interest on the plain floor.

"You need to go somewhere right? Go. I need to meet my manager for tonight anyway." He usher the boy. Adrien gave him a grateful smile before he sprinted out of the school with a wave of goodbye.

"They are so cute sometime that it makes me want to devour them." Obitus commented after Adrien disappeared from sight.

Fray patted his head, who has sat on his shoulder. "You can just devour me." He said before making his way out from the back gate of the school.

"Wasn't that the black cat just now?" Aynur asked from beside him. Fray nodded in confirmation. "If that is so, he sure is strong to be able to sense me even though I hid my presence. I almost ran away when he sensed me. Good thing he brushed it off."

Fray wasn't sure what to make of it but one thing was clear, he was proud of Adrien's growth. "He has a lot of potential in him. Especially since he is still young."

Aynur responded with a soft hum and soon they fell into dead silent. They were quiet the whole walk to their destination until Obitus finally broke the silent.

"I'm guessing we're going to ask for help?," He said. "Even if it is you, it'll take some time to find the body." He added.

Fray sighed tiredly. "Yeah... We're going to need his help. Time is not on our side today afterall."

"Sorry to be a burden..." Aynur said sadly. Sometimes he can be as wise as a Sage, but in the end he did died as a child. Couldn't blame him for being scared and insecure.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to help your kind," He stopped and looked around. It was a dark place and there wasn't a speck of life in sight. Well, sure around the corner there are plenty of people but this will have to do. "I guess this spot is fine. Obitus."

Obitus nodded and flew in front of him.

(๑-﹏-๑)

If anyone passed (Not likely) by, they will think that ladybug was the definition of calm and serious. But they don't know what's really inside her head. (But I bet you do)

 _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just let Chloe harassed Adrien like that! He obviously asked for my help but my stupid stuttering mode had to get in the way of my heroic one! How can I ever face him after that?! He might hate me thinking that I like to see him suffer! And then all my chances to be with him will burn to ashes_! She mental slapped herself.

"I'm such a horrible person!" She shouted dramatically.

It was fine to shout at an abandoned alleyway but if she was trying to have a private self-loathing time to herself, it wasn't wise to do it when she was waiting for someone.

"No your not, Mi'lady," Chat commented from behind her. She yelped in surprised as he interrupt her chaos mind. He took her hand and gave a quick peck before his gaze raise to match hers. "Your a courteous girl." He said with a grin.

Ladybug was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Chat but what she wasn't prepared for was the blush that soon surfaced along her cheeks when his lips touched her knuckle (that never happened before. Must be the compliment.). She quickly pulled her hand away and scrambled to create some space between her and Chat. At her sudden antic, Chat let out a soft chuckled.

After getting her heart to steady, she let out a huff and raised her hand to her hips. "You stupid cat, don't scare me like that!" She scold while pointing at him accusingly.

Chat on the other finally let out his laughter. It took him a minute or two to finally get his bearing back. "Sor-sorry, Mi'lady. I didn't mean to sneak up on you and gave you a scare," He took a deep breath in before he eventually found his composure. "Wasn't expecting you to be that startled though. You're quite... jumpy." He leaned in to her just before she slapped him on the shoulder. Quite hard might I add.

"One more word out of you and I'm going to kick your pussy to the next graveyard." She glared at him but he just chuckled in response. After ten second of silent, ladybug eventually relaxed. Not that she could ever stay mad at Chat anyway. She sighed. "Anyway, kitty. Where's Raven?" She asked.

Chat looked around before he shrugged negatively. " Don't know. I thought he was with you." He answered. Ladybug shook her head dejectedly. "Anyway, LB. What seems to be the purblem?" He asked staring at her with a tilt of his head. He might have done it unintentionally, but his eyes widened and his ears fell sideways that may only be identified as puppy dog or kitten eyes in that situation.

Ladybug's soft heart who was known for her weakness in puppy dog (kitten) eyes raised the white flag before she realized it. _Well, if I made the story vague, there's no harm in it_. Her shoulder slumped as she began her explanation.

Hearing her defeated sigh, Chat's ears perked up, ready to give an ear to his lady. "Well, there was this boy who was in trouble in my class. I was quite conflicted whether to help him or not. In the end I decided to help but my stupid nerves wouldn't let me. So I watched as he got harassed by this girl I really don't like," She let out an air before she continued. "Sure, in the end his best friend helped him but it still bugged me," She paused before looking at Chat with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare." She warned before continuing her story. "Anyway, I feel guilty that I didn't help him. Eventhough I could see the pleading in his eyes. I'm the worst. I'm sure he hates me now." She slumped her back behind the wall and slid down catching her head in her knees.

 _That sure sounds familiar._ Chat thought about it for a while before he walked beside her and leaned on the wall. "Well, I'm sure he doesn't mind." He eventually said.

Ladybug peeked one eye out from her knees. "How would you know that?" She asked, not believing in what Chat said, thinking that he only said it to reassure her.

Chat tapped his chin. _Well, if I were him I wouldn't be_. "Did he glared at you or said anything nasty after that?" He asked. Though he doubt it. Who would be mad at such a cute girl.

"No," Her answer came as a whisper. "But that's only because he's too kind for his own good." She added.

"Then why would you think he would hate you. If he is kind like you said, than I don't think he would keep a grudge from something so petty."

Ladybug groaned. Because she knew Chat was right. There's no way Adrien would hold a grudge from such a petty thing. The boy doesn't have a speck of hate in him. What was she thinking. "But I still feel guilty."

"Then how about you do something for him. Like a dance?" He suggested.

Ladybug looked at him with her brow raised high. "A dance?" She repeated, just to make sure she heard him right.

"Yup. I heard that some schools are having a Halloween party. I'm sure they will hold a dance. I mean, what boy wouldn't want to dance with my fair Lady?" He gave her a glance and his signature grin. _Wait, what am I talking about?! Why would I want to encourage her to dance with an unknown guy?! And didn't she say she was older than I think she was. Maybe she's not even in college. Urghh, I didn't think this through._ He mentally facepalm himself. Though he was quite conflicted on the inside, he didn't show it on his face whatsoever. Making Ladybug oblivious of his inner conflict.

Ladybug looked at him as though he has grown a new pair of ears. "What?!" She screeched. "Me asking Ad-him to a dance?! No, no, no, no. No way in hell can I do that. I mean, I can't even save him from harassment, how am I going to ask him to a dance?" She blabbered.

 _Okay, so she is the same age as me._ Chat smirked at the thought. _Though that still didn't explain why I even suggest such a thing. No, it explain a lot. I want her to be happy. I can tell by her looks that the boy is special to her. So I suggested it even before my brain could protest. Curse my soft heart towards a certain spots heroine._ He sighed.

"Ladybug," He called. The way he called her name made her incoherent muttering stopped. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I know you feel guilty, which I think you shouldn't in the first place, but how about you have some courage. Isn't that what ladybug is all about?"

Ladybug frowned at that. She didn't like when someone put her on a pedestal. She doubt that was what Chat meant but still. She's just an ordinary girl for goodness sake! "Chat, I may be brave in spots but I'm just an ordinary girl outside of the spots. I'm not as brave with just plain old me!" She said, placing her head back on he knees.

Chat crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ladybug, do you really think that the outfit gave you courage. I mean sure it boost them, I know that for sure but courage must have come from somewhere and that somewhere is the person behind the mask, " He said, soothingly. Hearing his encouraging words, Ladybug began to raise her head to look at Chat. "I mean, it's not like our armour can walk on their own. Someone needs to wear them to make them useful. And that someone became Ladybug, a courageous and feisty superhero who swing around with a yo-yo in hand." She pushed him on the shoulder playfully. "What I mean to say is, in the end, the girl behind the mask is the one that made Ladybug who she is. So whoever you are in there," He tapped her forehead. "Don't ever doubt that." He finishes with a grin.

Ladybug's eyes began to fog. No one has ever said anything so encouraging like that to her. Sure, Allya and her parent had always praised her but they didn't know the ladybug side of her. So hearing it from Chat really means a lot to her. Her Chaton is too nice for his own good as well. But that's why she was there to be the mean one if she needs to. She doesn't want to see him hurt. She will always protect him like he would for her. He truly is her best friend (No offence Allya).

She got on her feet while she helped Chat as well. But before he could fully get to his full height, she gave a quick peck on his cheek with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks kitty, for being you." She said in a sing voice.

Chat in that moment died. His brain was officially busted. _Come on Chat! Say something, don't look like an idiot in front of her after your cool moment!_ He scolded himself. But nope, he was still frozen in place half way to his full height.

ChatmeowNoir. exe initializing...

Ladybug on the other hand chuckled at the frozen boy. She flicked his bell to get his attention and fair enough, he jerked back so fast that she was afraid he cracked his back. "Cat got your tongue kitty?" She joked.

error...

Seeing as though Chat wasn't going to talk to her any moment now, she was about to make another sassy comeback but was interrupted by a new set of steps. She turned and saw a boy with silver hair and heterochromia iridium eyes; red and yellow wearing a black T-shirt with Blue Jeans and dark violet sneakers making his way towards her.

At first ladybug was wondering who it was but soon she felt a ting of familiarity coming from the boy. She walked towards him and noticed that he was rather calm, with a stoic expression on his face eventhough (not to sound egoistic) she was there. When they reached a meter apart, he still made no move to go back to where he came from. Instead he was looking at her with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"You're not supposed to be here sir. I'm sorry but it might be dangerous, so I would like to advise you to turn back." She said calmly. She hope that he's not one of those fan crazed type. That would be difficult to handle. But he doesn't look like one... No, don't get fooled by his appearance. Even if he is good looking.

The boy looked like he was taken aback by her statement but made no move to speak for a few second before he burst into a fit of laughter.

Both Chat (Who finally got his bearing and mind) and Ladybug stared at him dumbfoundedly. Did she say something wrong?

After twenty minutes of echos laughter the boy finally stopped but the snickering was still there. The duo was still frozen in confusion. He wiped his teary eyes before he took a deep breath. "Aw man, the look on your faces. I can't..." He let out a snicker before standing straight again. "What's up with you guys? Are you playing amnesia Now? If you are, nice job." He said, rubbing his aching sides from laughing.

Both Chat and ladybug stared at the boy with a brow raised before glancing at each other. What are they supposed to do in this situation? The boy was way too familiar with them. Unless... Chat gasped pointing at the boy in front of him accusingly.

"Raven?!" He asked in disbelief.

Raven frowned at that. What's with the disbelieving tone. "Yeah... What's up with you two?" He narrowed his eyes. "What, did I grow a new pair of beak or something?"

Ladybug's eyes widened in panic. "N-No! You-you're not... I mean... Raven you... not wearing-"

"You're out of suit Raven..." A small voice interrupted ladybug in her fit of stuttering. He flew beside Raven from his pocket jeans and gave Raven an amused look. "How did you not notice this?" He chuckled.

Raven at first looked confused before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh... oops."

"Oops?! That's all you can say in this situation? Oops?!" Ladybug swung her hand in disbelief.

"Well, can't do anything about it now can I." He shrugged.

Ladybug groaned in frustration. "Can't believe you just blow your identity like that. I worked hard to keep it a secret, you know?" She gave him a disapproving look.

"What happened happen. Can't change anything now, not that you can find me anyway... " He said. "And for your information I still can't believe you don't know each others identity, there's more pros than cons if you guys actually know each other you know." He added.

Ladybug frowned while Chat's ears fell. They already had that conversation (argument) before. In the end Ladybug stood her ground on keeping it a secret, afraid that Hawkmoth might figured it out if they did know. But to Raven, it's all bullshit. Raven had a 100% logical reason to keep it a secret but not these two. In fact one of the advantages of knowing who they are will make them discover their love one. Well, not that he would really push her to tell them but either way Raven thought that it might be entertaining to just watch how it goes. Always be optimistic.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it," He sighed in defeat. "Obitus devour me." Purple light shrouded the area.

Ladybug and Chat both stared at transformation taken place. They've never seen a transformation in front of they're eyes before. It was both magical and relief really. At least they didn't turned naked when it happens.

"Stop gawking. I know I'm pretty, but let's get to business." He snapped them to back to reality.

 **A/N: Did you like the cat and bug moment. (๑•** **́ ₃ •̀๑** **). I'm not really good at making such scenes since I'm still an amateur but I hope it suffice. Ciao!**


End file.
